


Just Between Friends

by urmemeslut



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chapters with smut don’t have names, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Jumin Fic, Fluff, Jumin is soft, Light Bondage, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Smut, referenced domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmemeslut/pseuds/urmemeslut
Summary: Isabelle left her life behind and all that came with it. Now she's in a different city and everything's about to change after she meets her best friend's boss.





	1. First Impressions

Isabelle had been awoken from the usual nightmare long before her alarm went off. However, she still lay in bed for hours waiting for it to sound the official beginning of her day. Once the beeping started she walked to the bathroom to get ready. 

Looking in the mirror she saw the dark circles under her crystal blue eyes, always reminding her of a restless night. She didn’t dwell on those long, she’s had to cover up much worse. Her deep brown hair cascaded down her back with only a few tangles. She cleaned herself up and tried to make herself look presentable as she got ready for work. 

Once at work she went through the motions. Smiled at patients, filled schedules, and answered phones. Around three in the afternoon she checked her phone and saw a text from one of her closest friends.

From: Jaehee  
Isabelle, I just bought Zen’s new movie on DVD. Care to join me in watching it  
tonight?

Isabelle quickly responded:  
To: Jaehee  
I would love to. Be there at 7?

Jaehee’s reply came about thirty minutes later. Isabelle never held her breath waiting for a response. While she had never met Jaehee’s boss, she knew he never felt bad about making work harder for her. She opened the text and read:

From: Jaehee  
That is perfect. See you then! 

To say she was a huge fan of Zen’s would be a bit of a stretch, but she enjoyed spending time with Jaehee. It had been far too long, and she blamed Jaehee’s boss.

Work drags on until six. Then she clocks out, and leaves to pick up some snacks before arriving at Jaehee’s.

Shortly after Isabelle knocked, Jaehee answered the door. She looked much different than her usual, professional self. She was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and removed her glasses that her boss made her wear. As much as she would like to give this guy the benefit of the doubt, she disliked how he treated Jaehee. Being around Jaehee immediately caused her mood to lighten. She could relax, chat, and listen to her fangirl over her favorite actor. Isabelle arranged the snacks on the coffee table and fixed drinks as Jaehee set up the DVD player and started the movie. The women got pillows and blankets, and sat on the brown leather couch directly in front of the TV. They were officially ready to laugh and cry throughout Zen’s newest film, The Jalapeño Strikes Twice.

The film started out slow, as Isabelle thought all of his movies did. However, she was quite entertained when Jaehee squealed during a shirtless scene. Everything was going as smoothly as possible until Jaehee’s phone started ringing. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, “It’s my boss, I have to take this.” Jaehee stood up and walked into the kitchen to let Isabelle continue the movie.

Isabelle groaned. Didn’t he give her a break? She decided to pause the movie to listen to the conversation. 

“Elizabeth? Can you not take her with you? Of course I have taken care of her before, but I have a guest over at the moment…. No I will not send her home. Ju-just bring her over. I’m sure you have to hurry to your flight. Of course. Bye, Mr. Han.”

Isabelle quickly turned on the movie again so Jaehee wouldn’t know she had been listening. Once Jaehee reached the couch Isabelle questioned her, “Everything okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Han is just coming over to drop off Elizabeth the Third.”

“Elizabeth? The Third?”

Jaehee sighs, “Yes, it’s the name of his cat.”

Isabelle can’t help but giggle, which quickly turns into howling laughter. “He named his cat Elizabeth the Third? And Jaehee don’t you hate cats?”

“I don’t hate them,” Jaehee says, “I’m just not fond of the shedding, and Mr. Han is very specific with how to treat Elizabeth.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can see the list when he gets here.”

“Ha! So there’s a list?” Isabelle has tears forming in her eyes at this point from laughing so hard.

“…yes. Just keep it together when Jumin’s here. I don’t think he would appreciate it if you made fun of his cat obsession.”

“No promises,” Isabelle responds. She found it strange, up until now Jaehee had exclusively called him Mr. Han. She never called him by his first name, Isabelle guessed out of habit. 

“So, should we turn this movie back on?”

“Sure thing.”

Jaehee presses the start button, and the duo pulled back into the plot of The Jalapeño Strikes Twice.

Not even fifteen minutes later there is a knock at Jaehee’s door. Jaehee gets up, opens the door, and three men are standing outside. Presumably the one that walks in is Jumin Han.

Isabelle is a little surprised. Jumin was intimidating, but not the menacing figure she had pictured in her head. He was definitely younger than she had imagined. His black suit fit   
perfectly on his tall slender body. He must have been about six feet tall. His raven hair hung over his forehead perfectly, almost down to his dark eyes. To say he was attractive was an understatement, to say he looked approachable would be a lie. He didn’t exactly appear like he would be a terribly inconsiderate person, he just was intimidating and obviously very formal. In his arms he held a bag, some papers, and a white cat with beautiful blue eyes.

He broke the silence first. “Assistant Kang, I’m sure you remember Elizabeth’s routine. I still brought the instructions just in case.” Before Jumin hands over the paper he sets 

Elizabeth on the floor, and surprisingly she leaps onto the couch and cuddles right up to Isabelle.

“Oh,” Jaehee stutters. “Th-that’s weird.”

“What is?” Isabelle asks as she pets Elizabeth behind her ears.

Jumin stares at Isabelle quizzically. “My apologies I forgot to introduce myself to your friend. My name’s Jumin Han, and yours.”

“Oh, I’m Isabelle. Pleased to meet you.” Isabelle replies.

“It’s quite odd,” Jumin began, “Elizabeth the Third does not typically like strangers. So, I’m intrigued as to why she just curled up to you?”  
Isabelle couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Is something funny?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Isabelle stated. “It’s just your cat has a very unique name. What made you choose it?”

Jaehee interrupted, “I’m sure Mr. Han has to catch his flight very soon. So, if we’re all done-“

“It’s my plane, Assistant Kang. It leaves when I say it does. Now, back to Isabelle’s question, a friend named it.”

“Perhaps you were a bit rude to Jaehee,” Isabelle stated in her friend’s defense. “She’s just looking out for you, and it’s not very professional to make your assistant cat sit for you.   
Do you pay her more to watch Elizabeth?”

Jumin froze, a bit shocked that this woman he had just met was reprimanding him. After a moment he spoke, “It’s part of assistant Kang’s job to do small tasks for me. Elizabeth the Third is a wonderful cat and taking care of her is not a difficult job. Anyways, who else would look after her while I’m away?”

“Well, I could.”

Jaehee gaped at Isabelle, a little in awe at how confident she seemed talking to Mr. Han. She could not remember the last time anyone had spoken so boldly to Mr. Han, in fact she was fairly sure that no one had…ever. People usually tip toe around Jumin to assure they wouldn’t be fired, or because they wanted something from him. But her Isabelle was, standing up for Jaehee to a man most people feared.

Jumin cleared his throat, “Um, yes. Well. I might take you up on that offer some day. Now I really must get going. Goodbye.”

As Jumin made his exit Jaehee was still staring at Isabelle as though she had just performed a miracle. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Isabelle giggled, hand still stroking Elizabeth’s head.

“You are a goddess!” Jaehee exclaimed.

Isabelle couldn’t help the roaring laughter that came after she heard that. It was rare for Jaehee to bestow such a compliment to anyone but Zen.

“And what,” Isabelle could barely get out between the laughter, “What makes you say that?”

“I have never seen anyone speak that way to Mr. Han. Most people are too intimidated by him.”

“Well,” Isabelle sighed. “You know, the last time a man intimidated me made me feel like leaving my life behind was my only option. Now that I have a fresh start, I never want to feel that way again. No one is going to intimidate me, and I won’t put anyone in the position to have that much power over me.”

Jaehee knew. She was the only one Isabelle had trusted enough to tell her all the secrets. Of the life she left behind, of the nightmares she still has, the feeling that he could show up at any moment. It had been two years, but Jaehee knew the only person Isabelle still feared lived somewhere far away, and she worried Isabelle would always be living in fear.


	2. Pinky Promises

Isabelle had decided to sleep on Jaehee's couch. No matter how much Jaehee insisted she take the bed each time, it never felt right considering she never got much sleep anyways. She woke up before sunrise covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Elizabeth the Third had apparently been woken by Isabelle's nightmare as well, but she didn't seem to mind. She nuzzled up to Isabelle as if to cheer her up, and somehow Isabelle instantly felt better. She decided, in her good mood, that instead of laying there with her thoughts she could at least be useful.

She made her way to Jaehee's kitchen. After countless visits and Jaehee's love of baking and making coffee, Isabelle knew her way around Jaehee's kitchen pretty well. She decided to make some simple pancakes and cut some fruit to put on top. She put on some music from her favorite band and got to work.

Jaehee entered the kitchen shortly before Isabelle had finished and smiled at her friend dancing around the kitchen covered in flour and cooking. "Someone's in good spirits this morning."

Isabelle jumped, "Oh, Jaehee I didn't see you there. Umm, yeah I'm in a pretty good mood. Pancakes sound good?"

"I love pancakes."

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth meowed and the women couldn't help but laugh. 

Jaehee got two plates and sets of silverware out of the cabinets. To her surprise, Isabelle went back and grabbed a third plate.

"Who is that for?"

Isabelle laughed, "Elizabeth, duh."

"Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Mr. Han-"

"Jumin doesn't have to know," Isabelle interrupted. "Besides, I'm sure Elizabeth is tired of her fancy cat food. Let her live a little."

Jaehee shook her head, but decided to let Isabelle feed her a small pancake and a bowl of milk. 

"See," Isabelle said. "She loves it."

"You really do have an amazing ability to get that cat to like you."

"Eh, I'm just good with animals." Suddenly, Isabelle was struck with an idea. "Jaehee, give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Jaehee questioned.

"Just trust me. I have to make one call and I'll return it."

Jaehee rolled her eyes and handed Isabelle her phone. Isabelle started looking through her contacts, and apparently found who she was looking for. 

Before she hit dial Isabelle asked, "How long is the boss man's business trip?"

"Three days." Jaehee responded, still unsure of why Isabelle needed to know.

"Awesome."

After a moment Jumin answered the phone. "Assistant Kan-"

"Uh nope, it's Isabelle. Just wondering if you were willing to accept my offer to cat-sit Elizabeth the Third."

"I'm sure you would be a wonderful caretaked of Elizabeth while I am away, but she has to be monitored very closely. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"She'll be fine one weekend with me. I can borrow the list from Jaehee. You have no reason to worry."

Isabelle could hear Jumin sigh, "Okay, but please take care of my darling Elizabeth."

"No worries," Isabelle assured him. "Elizabeth will be in great hands."

"Shall I give you my number so you can contact me if anything happens? And also to know where I should pick her up on Monday?"

"I can get it from Jaehee's phone. Is there anything else I need to know about Elizabeth?"

"I could talk all day about Elizabeth the Third," Jumin stated, "but all necessary information should be with Assistant Kang."

"Well, if we're done here I have a cat to take care of."

"Yes, thank you for looking after her."

"No problem. Bye Jumin." Isabelle ended the call and looked up to see Jaehee staring at her. She smiled at her friend, "Guess who doesn't have to cat-sit."

"You're kidding." Jaehee said. 

"Nope, totally serious. Just have to get Mr. Han's number so I can keep him updated. You're welcome." Isabelle giggled.

"How..how are you so relaxed with him?"

"We've went over this Jaehee."

"Yeah, but Mr. Han-"

"Mr. Han doesn't scare me Jaehee. Now, I need to save his number."

Isabelle quickly saved Jumin's phone number, and sent him a text so he would have hers.

"Come on Elly. Time to see your home for the weekend." She then looked at her friend, "Goodbye Jaehee, see you again soon!"

With that she walked out the door. Jaehee looked at where she had just left, still a little confused as to what just happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jumin's call with Isabelle had ended he sat in his hotel room, a little shocked at how she had just spoken to him. It sounds ridiculous, but Jumin had never known anyone that talked to him so nonchalantly.

Not even two minutes later he received a text from an unknown number. The text read:

From: Unsaved Number  
Hello, Jumin. This is Isabelle. Don't worry, I will take excellent care of Elizabeth. Pinky promise!

Jumin smiled a little to himself. Her sense of humor reminded him of Luciel's but he found her far less obnoxious. He texted a response:

To: Isabelle  
I don't think you can exactly pinky promise over text, as we can not actually use our pinkies. Also, I haven't used pinky promises since I was a child.

Less than a minute later Isabelle had responded:  
From: Isabelle  
That may be why people are so intimidated by you. You're too proper to even pinky promise, which is a very legitimate form of trust for me. We can't connect our pinkies, but just visualize it. Think about it, see it, and now we have an unwritten contract that I will take excellent care of your dear Elizabeth. See you Monday, Jumin.

Jumin found himself actually laughing, which was rare. In his business most displays of emotion were very calculated. But he couldn't think about that too long, because he had a meeting to attend in thirty minutes. Still, he found himself looking forward to talking to Isabelle again in person on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little slow these first few chapters. Thanks to anyone who read the last chapter, and thank you all that commented. I'm really happy to finally have something I want to share with other people. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Classes have been kicking my ass. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)

Late Monday afternoon Isabelle received a text.

From: Jumin Han  
Hello, Isabelle. My plane just landed. I trust that Elizabeth the Third will be in perfect health and condition when I arrive. Where shall I pick her up?

To: Jumin Han  
Yes, Elizabeth is fine. She is cuddled with me on the couch as we speak. Would you like to pick her up at my house?

Isabelle hit send, almost a little worried about having someone she's met once know her address. But, this was Jumin. Jaehee said he's never shown interst in women. So she didn't dwell on it for two long before her phone chimed with another text.

From: Jumin Han  
That will be fine. Could you send me your address so I can let my driver know where to go?

Before she sent the address, Isabelle had an idea. Incase Jumin was really worried about his cat, she took a picture of her and Elizabeth. She was in comfortable clothes and had her hair in a bun, but still had makeup on from this morning. Elizabeth was curled up, eyes closed, and purring at her side. She sent the picture and the address and began to scratch Elizabeth on the head.

A few minutes later another response came.

From: Jumin Han  
So cute :)

God, Isabelle hoped he meant the cat. She began to wonder if he would think the picture was Isabelle flirting, or any of their casual conversations before. Isabelle usually refrains from getting too comfortable around men. She has her reasons. She ponders in her mind whether this was a bad idea, then quickly remembers Jaehee's words. Jumin loves his cat, and has no interest in women. This was just Isabelle's anxieties coming out. There was no way Jumin Han, Executive Director at C&R, was interested. 

She had to admit, she wouldn't mind taking care of Elizabeth again. She was an easygoing animal. Isabelle had a few cats in her youth. In her experience, they're either vicious or even-tempered. No in-between. Isabelle was quiet, liked to cuddle, and Isabelle found it easier to sleep with something warm at her side. She planned to bring up the idea of being Elizabeth's cat-sitter up to her owner again once he arrived.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell to Isabelle's apartment rang. She got up to open the door and in walked Mr. Han. 

"Come on in, Jumin. I'll go fetch Elizabeth's things." Isabelle, welcomed him in. Leaving his two body guards outside. She was relieved they didn't come in. She isn't intimidated by Jumin, but she was definitely a little intimidated by them.

"Hello, Isabelle. I see Elizabeth is alive and well, resting on your couch. No rush getting everything, I have nowhere to be tonight." Jumin stated.

"It'll only take a minute Mr. Han. However, I had a proposal." Isabelle was forming a plan in her head.

"Oh? What might that be?" Jumin was curious. A little disappointed she didn't refer to him as Jumin this time. Suddenly she seemed all business. Maybe he wanted something from him? Most people did, so many thought they could take advantage of it and of him.

"You let me be Elizabeth's cat-sitter, instead of just making Jaehee take care of her."

Jumin tried not to hide the smile threatening to break through, she just wanted to take care of his beloved Elizabeth the Third. "Assistant Kang is more than capable of taking care of Elizabeth, it's her job to take care of small tasks for me. Also, you've already proposed this before."

Isabelle was more than aware of how many "small tasks" Jumin Han put on Jaehee's shoulders. "Yes," she started, "but wouldn't it be better for you and Jaehee if she could focus on other things? Besides, I have thoroughly enjoyed taking care of Elizabeth, and Jaehee really isn't a fan of cats."

Jumin was amused. He's never seen anyone be so interested in Elizabeth. Well, nobody that would take care of Elizabeth properly and not break into his penthouse to play with her. "Okay," Jumin was about to discuss why he was a little hesitant to give her this job. "How much would you like for putting Elizabeth in your care occasionally?"

"Nothing." 

Jumin was a little confused. "What was that?" He asked, assuming he must have heard her wrong.

"I don't want anything. Just knowing I'm making Jaehee's life a little easier is enough for me." Isabelle was pretty happy. He couldn't possibly pass on a cat sitter who loved Elizabeth, and didn't require payment.

"Hmm," Jumin was shocked, but kept on his usual mask of nonchalance. "You've got the job."

Isabelle smiled with pride, at the fact that she had successfully helped her friend. That feeling changed to something else with what Jumin said next.

"However, I would like to discuss her care and routine in more detail with you. Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?"

Isabelle was instantly nervous. She didn't date. But, she wondered if she was making too many assumptions. He had said it was just to discuss Elizabeth. Isabelle still couldn't let this go any further without asking. 

"Just to discuss Elizabeth, correct? Definitely not a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?" Jumin asked, trying not to smile.

"Umm," Isabelle paused. Jumin was definitely interested in her she had decided. She actually found him attractive and enjoyed talking to him. Still, she couldn't bring herself to go on a date right now. She needed more time at least. "No, I'm not really dating."

"Then it isn't a date. Just two adults discussing business." Jumin could tell she was nervous, and wasnt lying. She really wasn't dating anyone right now. He's always been good at reading people. He didn't let it get to him, as he could see she must have her own reasons.

"I'm still not sure that's a good idea..." Isabelle started, ideas coming into her head. "But, I have another proposal."

Jumin chuckled, a rare expression for the man. Isabelle was very amusing. So much confidence coming from such a small woman. Jumin was a little over 6'. If he had to guess Isabelle was around 5'4" or so. It was entertaining to see her be so comfortable around him when people larger than him were usually intimidated.

"I will go to dinner with you, to discuss Elizabeth the Third, if you give Jaehee a night off next week." Isabelle half-expected and half-hoped he would turn her down. He rarely gave Jaehee any time to rest, let alone a whole night off. She figured this was a win/win. She either doesn't risk developing anything deeper than a business relationship with Mr. Han, or she gets her best friend some much needed rest.

Jumin's response came instantly, "Done. Jaehee will have Thursday off next week. I will be pretty busy through Wednesday, so I'll need her help till then. That all?"

Isabelle stuttered, "Uhh..y-yeah. That's it." She couldn't believe he really was so open to letting his hard-working assistant rest. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she had assumed? She tried not to think about it too much.

She grabbed Elizabeth's things and handed them over to Jumin.

"Thank you for taking care of my dear Elizabeth. I'll be here to collect you for dinner around 7?"

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Isabelle." 

"Goodbye, Jumin."

With that he made his exit. 

Isabelle closed the door behind him. She turned around and leaned her head back against it. 

"Oh goodness," She sighed out loud. "What have I gotten myself in to?"


	4. Dinner for Two

Isabelle woke up from another nightmare the next morning. She kind of missed having Elizabeth around. It was nice to have something to pet and something living next to her when she woke up. Maybe it was time to get a pet. Isabelle attempted to go back to sleep before she had to prepare for work, but had no success.

On her way to work she remembered that she had promised Jumin to go to dinner and discuss her watching Elizabeth the Third. Would it be too late to cancel? Wouldn't be the first time she's done that. But no. She reminded herself that this was for Jaehee, and she could honestly see herself being friends with Jumin. So she'd go to dinner one time, discuss the cat, and that would be it.

Work passed by slowly and smoothly. She clocked out at 5:00 p.m. and walked the short route to her house. Once she got home she decided to make herself look a little more presentable. She had no idea where fancy-pants would take her, but she didn't want to be too underdressed. She put on fresh makeup and sprayed on a bit of perfume. As time crept closer to seven she got nervous. It had been a long time since she went on a dinner with anyone other than work friends or Jaehee. She hadn't been to dinner with a man since she left her fiance. She hoped Jumin didn't have the wrong idea. She could see herself being his friend but that's where her line for any sort of relationship was. She couldn't do that right now.

She allowed herself one more look in the mirror and sighed out loud, "Looks like this is the best I'm gonna get." She checked the time, 6:43. She decided to sit down and read before Jumin arrived.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly at 7:00 there was a knock on the door. Isabelle got up to open it and greet Jumin Han.

"Hello, Jumin. You can come in. I just need to grab my purse."

"Good evening, Isabelle. You look lovely." Jumin said, genuinely.

Isabelle was a little flustered by his compliment, "Uhh...thank you." She quickly regained her composure to try and seem unaffected. "I had to dress up a little bit so I'm not outshined by you, fancy-pants."

"Fancy-pants?" Jumin smirked at her, trying not to laugh.

"I have never seen you when you aren't in a suit, Jumin."

"You have no reason to worry, Isabelle. You could be wearing rags and outshine me." Jumin said with a small smile.

Isabelle looked a little shocked, "We..we should probably get going."

"Yes, probably so. My vehicle and driver are right outside."

Jumin lead Isabelle to his car and opened her door, after she slid in he walked around to the other side to climb in as well. 

"We're ready to go, Driver Kim." Jumin said in a more authoritative tone than she'd heard from him since she had first met him. For a moment she thought about how much he had warmed up in the few times they've spoken. He really wasn't as bad as she thought he would be. 

"Where are we going?" 

Jumin smiled at Isabelle, "Just a little French restaurant. Don't worry. No one will, what was it you said? Outshine you?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes with a smile. She was supposed to believe this man was the domineering co-chairman of a major company?

She let herself relax and hum along to Love's Sorrow playing over the stereo.

"You know Fritz Kreisler?" Jumin asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah," Isabelle smiled, "I love this piece."

"Wouldn't have guessed you listened to classical. Not the most popular of genres these days."

"I enjoy a lot of genres. Nothing is quite so beautiful and soothing though. Can't get this feeling with pop music."

"Hmm," Jumin thought, "Perhaps I should take you to the symphony one day."

Isabelle looked shocked, "Jumin, I told you I don't date."

"We can go as friends then. Friends spend time together right?"

"Yeah," Isabelle started, "My friends have movie nights and stuff though. Not nights out at the symphony."

Jumin smiled wickedly, "Is that you inviting me to a movie night? I accept."

"Wha-? No. I meant-"

"All you had to do was ask. Of course, a movie night sounds excellent."

"But-"

"We'll arrange when after dinner. We're almost to the restaurant." Jumin ended the conversation there. Isabelle huffed and sat back in her seat. She couldn't believe she had walked herself into that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Driver Kim pulled up next to a restaurant that was in no way 'Just a little French restaurant.' It was nicer than anywhere she had ever eaten. She was sure she'd still look underdressed. The restaurant had a fountain in the front that must have been more expensive than her car. She couldn't help but fidget with how out of place she felt.

Jumin looked at her with a concerned look, "You look nervous. Are you alright?"

Isabelle gave him a shy smile. "Sorry, it's fine. I just feel like I'm a little out of place here."

"Why?"

Jumin looked confused, as if he wasn't aware that this place is way nicer than what she could ever afford. Then it occurred to Isabelle that maybe he really had no idea what was wrong. "Jumin, it's not like I can afford my meal here."

"That's not an issue. I invited you, I'm going to pay. If you're really uncomfortable I can ask Mr. Kim to come back and we can go somewhere else."

"No," Isabelle didn't want to make him go somewhere else because of her nerves, "It's fine I just feel like I shouldn't have you paying for my meal."

Jumin laughs, "If you haven't noticed, Isabelle, I have the money."

Isabelle laughed, "You sound a little arrogant, fancy-pants."

"I've never been told that before, commoner." Jumin teased her and the mood was suddenly much lighter.

"Well, let's go in. If I'm gonna stand out I might as well be eating good food." Isabelle said, still self-conscious of her appearace.

"You won't be standing out for the reason you're thinking."

"I don't need your flattery to be your friend, Jumin."

"Well, let's go in."

The host greeted them, "Mr. Han, welcome back. Who is this lovely lady with you?"

"Isabelle Walker," she smiled to the host.

"Ah, American I see. Well, welcome to the finest restaurant in Korea." The host bragged. "Your table is right this way."

"Can people really tell that easily that I'm American?" Isabelle asked.

"We smell it on you," Jumin said. Isabelle looked at him confused. "That was a joke, you're name is very western," Jumin explained. Isabelle rolled her eyes. 

After they sat Jumin asked, "I never thought to ask why you moved to Korea?" Isabelle started to fidget, Jumin noticed it was kind of a habit. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"No, it's okay. Umm, my father was American, my mother is Korean, so I visited with her when I was younger. I found myself needing to get away, it seemed like the most fitting place to relocate."

"What made you need to move?"

The air left Isabelle's lungs, she didn't expect to have this conversation with him so soon. She figured now was as good as time as any. "You really want the story?"

Jumin gives her a concerned look, "Only if you're comfortable telling me. I won't judge whatever it is. If you killed someone please don't tell me though."

Isabelle laughed, "No nothing like that. Umm I was engaged once." She looked at Jumin to gauge his reaction, but he held the same concerned look. "He was wonderful at first. I thought we were gonna be really happy. After a while though, he began drinking a lot. We were living together at the time, he'd come home drunk and he would get angry at me. I won't go into all the details, but after every time he'd apologize. I believed he would change after the first few times. Then it wasn't just because he was drunk, one time I realized it wouldn't ever be different. So one day while he was at work, I got all my stuff and left."

Jumin's gaze stayed on Isabelle,"I'm sorry if I was too serious. I just figured I was going to have to tell you at some point. It's not something I really like to talk about. It's in the past." 

"You don't talk about it like it's in the past, you don't have to apologize. I'm glad I know, please don't tell me his name or anything. I can't trust myself to not try to hunt him down. I have the means."

Isabelle shook her head, "No, I just want to move on from it. Also you barely even know me."

"I'm well aware. I've just never met anyone like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone who doesn't expect me to pay for dinner. Who I can drop the act I have to put on in front of everyone else. To not be playing the co-chairman. That's not all you see me as."

"Well, we're friends. Of course you can be yourself around me." Jumin made a face that had an emotion Isabelle couldn't quite put her finger on. "So, Elizabeth the Third."

"You really don't want to be paid for taking care of her?" 

"I'm sure. Just helping out Jaehee."

"That's all I needed to know. You took excellent care of her last time. You are a very good friend, Isabelle."

"I try." Isabelle smiled.

"Which reminds me," Jumin began, "movie night to celebrate friendship."

"Oh jeez," Isabelle said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?" Jumin asked, confused.

"I just, I don't know."

"You and Jaehee were having a movie night when we met."

"Yeah, but...ugh fine. We'll have a movie night." Isabelle grumbled.

Jumin laughed at her grumpy attitude. The rest of their meal went by pretty quickly. Before long it was time for them to go back home.

Jumin let Driver Kim know they were about to leave the restaurant, and to pull up to the door. This time Mr. Kim opened the doors for both of them. "How was your meal, sir?" 

"Excellent, thank you." 

Once in the vehicle Jumin handed Isabelle his phone on the music app. "You can pick a song, I trust your taste." Jumin winked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. She never thought she would've seen Jumin Han wink. Was this really the intimidating man Jaehee talked about? She scrolled through his music already knowing what she was looking for. Once she found it she clicked play.

"Clare de Lune? Excellent choice."

"It's one of my favorites."

"How did you get into classical music?"

"When I attended university I listened to it while I studied. It always cleared my head and calmed me down."

Jumin smiled. He really did that a lot she had noticed. Jaehee had never mentioned that.

Once they got to her apartment Jumin said he'd walk her to her door.

"You really don't have to do that, I can find my own way."

"I know, I just want to." Jumin wanted to tell her he actually wanted to prolong the time he got to spend with her, but he knew she'd just brush it off and mention only being friends again. He would be fine with that for now at least, but he admitted to himself he really did like Isabelle. 

When she got her door unlocked she gave Jumin a hug, which he found shocking. He wasn't gonna question this opportunity and returned her hug.

"Thank you for getting me to talk about why I left America. You're a really good friend, Jumin." Jumin blinked in surprise. He can't recall ever being called a good friend. It made him happy. That she could trust him after such little time. He planned to do whatever it took to deserve that trust. 

"You should probably get some sleep, we both have work in the morning." Jumin said. He didn't want to leave, but knew he had to.

"You're right. Thank you, Jumin."

"Goodnight, Isabelle."

"Goodnight, Jumin."

He walked back to his car once she entered her apartment. Driver Kim spoke, "Sir, if you don't mind me saying this. I don't think you've ever had a woman as a friend."

"I usually don't try to. The women my father was with never set a good example of any kind of woman I'd want. She's just...different from anyone I've ever met."

"I'm happy for you, sir."

"Oh. She'll only ever be my friend. She's made that clear."

"Well it'll still be nice to have another friend."

Jumin wasn't sure what he wanted. Jihyun had really been his only friend. Sure there were the RFA members, but they were mostly his friends out of obligation. Zen didn't even like him. He just would have to make whatever he and Isabelle had work.


	5. Jumin's Promise

Jumin was a man of his word. Thursday night arrived, and Jaehee had the night off. It was nice to have her friend to herself without worrying about work being an issue. Jumin had also told Jaehee it would be fine to come in at noon the next day, and to have fun. Isabelle was unsure if that was out of generosity for jaehee, or to make Isabelle happy. She supposed in a way it was both. Either way they had a whole night to kill. So, Jaehee and Isabelle decided to have a sleepover. 

Jaehee showed up to Isabelle's apartment in her work clothes Thursday night toting an overnight bag. 

"So I brought two Zen movies and some snacks. I figured you rarely have your pantry stocked up so it might be a good idea for me to be prepared."

Isabelle smirked at her best friend, Jaehee was always thinking ahead. "That's good, yeah. Uhh just set the snacks down on the table and go get into your pajamas. Get comfortable we're watching movies till dawn." Isabelle knew that was a lie. When Jaehee wasn't working long nights she couldn't stay up past 1 a.m.

Isabelle waited for Jaehee to get in her pajamas. She still didn't quite get the point of actually buying pajamas. She was always wearing a sweatshirt or t-shirt over shorts to bed, and put her hair in a bun. She still had plenty of her old college t-shirts from the States. Some days she misses home more than others. College was a good time for Isabelle. She had her select few friends, got decent grades, and was still close enough to see her family pretty often. 

She was drawn out of her nostalgic thoughts when Jaehee cleared her throat, "Uhm, so you and Mr. Han huh?" Jaehee asked, looking much more comfortable in her blue pajama set and without the unnecessary glasses.

"What about us?" Isabelle responded, wondering where her friend was going with this.

Jaehee rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me. Mr. Han never takes women to dinner when it isn't for business. You never go anywhere alone with men...ever. You talked him into this, and when Mr. Han asks about you he tries to hide his smile. Trouble is I don't think he's ever had many smiles to hide, so he's actually quite bad at it. I'm not dense, tell me where you think this is going."

"We're just friends. I don't think he has enough of those. I only really have you around here, and I went to dinner with him to discuss business. Cat business. Also I did that so that you could have some time off. Also, you know I don't date. I told him that too. I explained I have my reasons and to leave it at that."

"So you told him?"

"Yes."

Jaehee sighed, "Okay, I'll let it go for now. Which should we watch first?" Jaehee held up the two Zen movies, why did the names always include some sort of pepper?

In the middle of the first movie Jaehee got a call. Both women groaned, thinking Jumin couldn't go one night without disturbing Jaehee. 

"Oh," Jaehee exclaimed when she saw the caller ID, "maybe something's up."

Isabelle was unsure of what she meant, but she remained quiet as Jaehee pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Luciel." Jaehee greeted. Luciel...Isabelle was sure she heard that name before. "Is this an RFA matter?" Isabelle remembered he was involved with the fundraising company Jaehee and Jumin work with.

"Are you sure?" Jaehee asked into the phone. Isabelle was now completely curious what the conversation was aobout, as Jaehee kept looking at her. After a moment she held the phone out to Isabelle. "Luciel would like to speak to you."

Isabelle eyed the phone curiously, "Why would he want to talk to me?" Jaehee hadn't even said her name since she picked up.

"I'm not sure."

Isabelle sighed and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Greetings, Isabelle. I've heard a lot about you." Luciel said.

"Oh you have? Where might I ask did you get all this information?"

"I have my ways. God 707 knows all." He responded cryptically.

"God of what?"

"Hacking, my disciple." 

Isabelle felt like she was in some strange spy movie. "Okay hacker god 707, what do you need?"

"Just wanted to talk to the cutie that is apparently best buds with the RFA's very own Jaehee Kang and went on the first date I've ever known of with the Chairman-To-Be. Apparently Jumin Han does not gay."

Isabelle laughed,"First of all, it wasn't a date. We're just friends."

"Hmm, I'm keeping an eye on you, sunshine. I'm quite interested in the American that has Jumin so smitten."

"How would you know that?"

"That your American? That info is pretty easy to get my hands on."

"No, invasion of privacy by the way, but about Jumin."

"He never takes women to dinner unless it's business, and usually they meet at the restaurant. You said your friends, I'll try to take your word for it, but Jumin doesn't negotiate letting Jaehee off just to have playdates with them for just anyone. He also trusts you to take care of his cat. I adore Elly and he won't let me around her." She could hear Luciel mock disappointment through the phone, or he genuinely was upset. She doesn't know if he's whimsical or really just a softy.

"Well we aren't dating. If I have to draw a more defined line I will."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm just curious is all. If you need anything you can trust God Seven is on your side. I'm rooting for you."

"Rooting for me to what?" Isabelle questioned.

"Error: 707 can not answer such a question. I must bid you farewell. Goodbye." With that Isabelle heard a click as Luciel hung up.

She handed the phone back to Jaehee, "Your friends can be kind of weird."

Jaehee shrugged, "I wouldn't pay to much attention to Luciel, he's a genius but he likes to play games with people."

"I won't. Let's finish this movie." The movie started back up, Isabelle noticed with about ten minutes left in the film Jaehee's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She nudged Jaehee awake. 

"Hey, I'll let you take my bed and I'll have the couch."

Jaehee waved Isabelle away with her hand. "You get the bed," she mumbled drowsily, "I'm too tired to move."

Isabelle sighed and walked to her bedroom. She sat on her phone for a few minutes before it started to buzz, and Jumin's name popped up. Hello, I hope I'm no waking you up."

"No, it's fine I was just messing with my phone. What's up?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Isabelle's heart skipped a beat. Gosh, they'd only seen each other a few times but she felt like she was starting to develop feelings for Jumin. As hesitant as she was she questioned if this was something she really wanted to put an end to.

"Oh, uhm," Isabelle searched for something to say. "Well, how was your day?"

"Well," Jumin began, "It started out normal, busy as usual. I had lunch with my father."

"That's nice," Isabelle said, "How did that go?"

"Well..."

"Jumin are you alright?" Isabelle could tell he was hesitating for some reason.

"He's trying to arrange a marriage, between me and someone his fiancee knows." Isabelle tried to ignore the pang of sadness she felt in her chest. She barely knows this man for Christ's sake, "I tried to tell him I wouldn't do it, but he won't drop it. I'm not ready to get married, especially to a woman I just met. I can already tell we won't get along. She's just another vapid person who views me as nothing more than a paycheck." Jumin sighed as he ended his rant. "Sorry to bother you with all that."

"Don't be sorry, Jumin. I'm genuinely concerned. Your father should respect what you want to do with your personal life. As far as this woman goes, you are so much more than your money, Jumin. I wish people would get to know you for who you are and not what you could do for them." Isabelle wanted to be supportive. Jumin had so few real friends, and that was what he needed most. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Huh?" Jumin seemed surprised by that, "I'm just working, why?"

"I believe I promised you a movie night Mr. Han, and I intend to fulfill that promise."

"You're going to invite over an engaged man," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I could always take that invitation back if you intend to tease me about it." Isabelle stated.

"No," Jumin said quietly, "Please don't. A movie night would be nice. Your apartment or mine?"

"What would you prefer?"

Jumin thought for a moment, he decided it wouldn't be fair for him to only see where she lived and for her to never get a glimpse of his. "My television is probably bigger. It would be nice to put it to some use."

"Sounds good to me. You never watch television?"

"The news, occasionally." Jumin said. Isabelle tried to hold off the yawn working its way out of her with no success. "Oh, you must be tired. My appologies. I'll let you get some sleep."

"You should get some sleep too. I'll see you tomorrow night." Isabelle sighed.

"Yes. Goodnight Isabelle."

"Goodnight Jumin." Isabelle put her phone on the night stand, and thought long and hard about what she was doing. She knew she shouldn't have developed feelings for Jumin. She knew the reason why. But Jumin wasn't anything like him. She decided she wanted to see where this leads. If it's just friendship there's no danger there. But if there's more, she was done running from it.


	6. Movie Night

Jumin sat in a meeting while some assistant in the public relations department went over their plans to make the company appear more philanthropic. Not that he didn't care about the company's image, but he was already a member of a charity organization, and he detested meetings that could easily be avoided by sending a few emails. He tried to hide the fact that he was texting a certain brunette under the table.

To: Isabelle  
Shall I stop by your house to pick you up after I leave the office?

As the speaker droned on his phone vibrated in his lap with her response.

From: Isabelle  
Sure, that works. What time?

To: Isabelle  
Depends on how quickly I get through everything I need to do today. I'll try to not make it too late.

He tried to give the appearance of being engaged in the topic, even asking a few questions, until his phone buzzed with another response he could sneak a glance at.

From: Isabelle  
Then you better get to work and stop texting me, fancy-pants.

Jumin tried to hide the smile forming on his mouth behind his hand.

To: Isabelle  
I can assure you I am able to multitask, commoner. 

As the meeting was coming to a close Jumin ignored his phone's vibration to feign interest. When the speaker finished Jumin thanked her and dismissed the rest of those in attendance. As everyone was leaving Jaehee came to Jumin's side.

"Mr. Han, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who were you trying to text discreetly during the meeting?"

Jaehee really didn't miss anything, Jumin should have known he would get caught. He wanted to dismiss it as none of her business, but knew how much Isabelle disliked that.

"Isabelle." 

"Hmm," Jaehee looked at him knowingly. "Where do you see the two of you going?" Jaehee asked without thinking. "I'm sorry sir that's your personal business."

"She's your friend, Assistant Kang. I understand your worries. We're friends. She just wants to be friends."

Jaehee gives him a smile. He wasn't aware his assistant smiled.

"Speaking as her friend, I think you'd be good for her."

This really was strange. Jaehee smiling and encouraging him to pursue... whatever this was with Isabelle? In the span of 10 seconds? 

Jaehee cleared her throat, "However your texting was pretty obvious, it would be beneficial for your work to refrain friom doing so during such important meetings." 

As Jumin walked to his office and sat at his desk he tried to finish every task for the day as quickly as possible in order to not leave Isabelle waiting.

\-----------------------------------------------

Isabelle received a text from Jumin saying he'd be at her apartment in about 10 minutes. She had decided to not put much effort into her appearance for a friendly movie night, settling on a light blue sweater and leggings, with her long brown hair torn into a loose bun. She wore her glasses so that she wouldn't have to deal with an uncomfortable pair of contacts.

A knock came at her door exactly 10 minutes later. She opened the door to see Jumin in his classic suit, and felt like they looked odd. A contrast of comfort and professionalism. 

"Good afternoon, Jumin." Isabelle smiled.

"Hello, Isabelle." Jumin returned a small smile. "You look wonderful."

Isabelle gave a small laugh, "Sure, if you're into the lazy chic look." Isabelle turned to lock her door in an attempt to keep Jumin from responding with something cheesy. To her surprise, it worked.

They rode in the back of Jumin's car until they reached his private parking in his building. They reached the elevator and Isabelle rolled her eyes when he pressed the button for the penthouse. Of course he lived in the penthouse. They rode up to the top floor and Isabelle felt a tension in the elevator she couldn't quite name. Before she knew it they had reached their destination,

The elevator chimed to signal their arrival before the door opened. Isabelle took in her surroundings, this was by far the nicest place she had ever been in. Again, she felt at odds with the environment looking like she did. Jumin interrupted her thoughts.

"You have that look again."

"What look?" Isabelle asked.

"The one you get when you feel self conscious about yourself. Please don't. Not having the money I do shouldn't make you feel out of place."

Jumin always tried to reassure her, it was nice. Isabelle smiled. 

"Well then go get some comfortable clothes on, Jumin. Movies don't require designer suits, fancy-pants."

Jumin rolled his eyes, she was again shocked he was so expressive around her, "I was about to, commoner. Your asking an engaged man to undress you know?"

Isabelle blushed a little, "You know that's not what I meant, and it's an arranged marriage you aren't interested in. Stop calling yourself engaged."

Jumin laughed, "It's fun to tease you, but I plan on telling my father tomorrow that I refuse to go through with it." 

"Good," Isabelle started, "Not because it's a big deal to me if you get married I just think it's your choice. I mean, you can marry whoever you want to." She was rambling at this point.

"I'll go get dressed. Let me show you to the theater room." Jumin offered.

Isabelle's jaw dropped for a second, "You don't watch tv, but you have a theater room?"

"It came with the apartment. Should I have removed it?"

"Well, it's your apartment. Just seems strange to have it if you don't use it."

"It's about to be put to use." Jumin smirked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. After she picked a seat in the theater room Jumin went to go get changed. Isabelle couldn't contain her surprise or laughter when he came back in a set of pajamas covered in cats, with Elizabeth in his arms.

"What's so funny?" He smiled, he loved the sound of her laugh.

"It's just, your pajamas, they're funny."

Jumin pretended to be offended, "These happen to be my favorite."

"You look very cute." Isabelle said. She blushed after realizing she said that out loud. 

"Cute? I thought I looked quite handsome." Jumin continued his act of being offended. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "You know you're a handsome guy, Jumin."

"Was that a real compliment?" Jumin threw Isabelle a dazzling smile. Satisfied with himself for getting her to say it.

"Get over yourself, fancy-pants." Isabelle smirked, "Also, we can't have a movie night without popcorn."

"You're right," Jumin walked over to the wall with a small button below a speaker. He pressed on it and asked, "Could some popcorn and other snacks be brought into the theater room?"

A voice immediately came through the speaker, "Of course, sir."

"You actually have popcorn here?" Isabelle Wes a little surprised.

"Honestly.." Jumin started. I asked one of my workers to pick up some stuff for a movie night just earlier today."

"Well, let's get this started. What kind of movies do you like?"

"I don't watch much anymore, but I used to like romance and horror as a teen."

"Well, I'm fine with either. I do love horror movies though." Isabelle smiled in delight. 

"Well, what's your favorite? I might be able to accommodate you."

"The Scream movies have always been my favorite. Classics."

"They aren't even scary." Jumin said, even though he liked those too.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Very few horror movies are scary, Han. These are just iconic."

Jumin sighed, entertained already. "Well, I can't say I disagree that they're entertaining." Jumin went to start up the first movie while Isabelle got comfortable in her seat. 

While the film was starting snacks were brought in along with bottled sodas.

"You drink soda?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows at Jumin.

"Not really," he admitted, "I just wanted the full movie going experience tonight."

Isabelle laughed and grabbed a drink, "You know you're really funny?"

"I have never been accused of being funny in my life," Jumin said. Being honest, but Isabelle thought it was hilarious.

"Let's just watch the movie." She said between her laughter. 

As they watched the first movie Jumin kept sneaking glances at Isabelle. He wanted to see her mouth the words to some of the parts she could quote. See how she smiled when the moments of comic relief arrived. He noticed that even though she'd obviously seen the movie many times, she still gasped during some moments. 

The movie passed by quickly, and they decided to change genres. "So, Jumin. You like romance, huh?"

"Yes," Jumin said. "I haven't watched any in a while though."

"Well what's your favorite?"

Jumin smiled, "Titanic."

Isabelle tried to hide her smile, that used to be her favorite movie. "So sad. Start it." 

Jumin started the movie. They paid close attention. When the ship started to sink he noticed Isabelle had tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?" His voice held some concern.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen this in a while. Got to me a little bit. That's all." She tried to smile as she wiped her face.

Unsure what to do, Jumin lifted the armrest between them and pulled Isabelle into himself. This just felt right. Felt necessary. To Jumin's surprise, she only hugged him back. At the final scene Isabelle was still crying. Jumin put a finger under her chin to have her look at him.

"Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you upset." Jumin reached up to wipe her eyes.

"It was just a sad movie. I'm not upset." Isabelle tried to hide the fact that she was flustered being this close to Jumin, his finger still touching her chin. 

"I still don't like seeing you cry." Jumin gave her a smile. 

She returned a small smile. Jumin quickly looked down at her lips. Isabelle was just about to pull back when he leaned down and pressed his own against them briefly. He pulled back and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me that wasn't. You just want to be friends I respect that. I'm not sure why-"

Isabelle cut him off with another quick kiss.

"If I didn't want you to kiss me I would've stopped you, Jumin." 

Jumin looked at her surprised for a moment. Then smiled. "Well, that want quite the first kiss I would've wanted. Can I attempt again?"

Isabelle gave him a slight nod, and Jumin gently cupped the sides of her face as he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently at first. Then she had her hands in his hair as he reached to pull her against him. After a moment they were interrupted by the sound of the speaker on the wall. 

"Sir, a miss Sarah Choi is here."

Jumin pulled away slowly and groaned "One moment."

He walked to press the button, "She is not to be allowed in."

"My apologies, sir. She said that she's your fiancée so we allowed her entrance." Jumin turned to Isabelle.

"I'll go tell her she is not my fiancée and I do not wish for her to be here." Jumin said. 

Isabelle gave him a worried look. "I shouldn't have. I mean your technically engaged. That wasn't, I shouldn't, itll look bad if she knows I'm here."

Jumin quickly tried to calm her down, "I didn't agree to the engagement. I'm not going to marry her. I've only met her once. Don't let her ruin this please. You're important to me. I don't want to ruin this." Jumin looked into Isabelle's eyes. Wanting her to understand he's being genuine.

Isabelle's breath caught in her throat. "It's not just that. I promised myself. I-I told myself I wouldn't. I'm not sure I can do this." Tears began to well in Isabelle's eyes again.

Jumin walked over to her. "Isabelle... we haven't known each other very long. But... you make me feel things I've never felt before. This is all new to me. I'm not sure how things will go. I can assure you, that I only want you to be happy. If that's not with me, I understand. But if you feel like you could be happy with me, I want to give this a shot. I want to try to make you happy. We're both doing something we thought we wouldn't. I've never thought a woman would captivate me the way that you have. Maybe I'm moving too fast, and maybe you'll think I'm being ridiculous. But this is me being honest. I care about you. I want you. I don't want the woman who's barged into my house uninvited. Just you. So please. I'm willing to take this chance if you are." 

Tears began to spill down Isabelle's cheeks and she nodded. Jumin wiped her eyes again. 

"You know what I said about crying." Isabelle started to laugh as Jumin leaned down to kiss her again. 

"Mr. Han?" The voice came through the speaker again.

Jumin answered into it, "I don't wish to see her. Have security take her out if necessary."

"Um yes sir."

Jumin smiled as he went back to sit with Isabelle.

"You seem proud of yourself, fancy-pants."

"I'm not letting Sarah Choi ruin my mood right now." Jumin moved in to capture Isabelle's lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thank you all for all the encouragement so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Also Scream is my favorite horror movie of all time, and I used to be obsessed with Titanic. So I decided they were necessary to include.


	7. Invitation

Jumin and Isabelle were watching movies still, long after midnight. Isabelle was leaning into Jumin, his hand running through her hair, just enjoying this simple feeling of closeness neither had experienced in so long. 

Jumin cleared his throat in the middle of one of the films. "Erm, you could stay here for the night, if you'd like?"

Isabelle looked up at him, "I think it would be best for us to take this slow, and me to go home for the night soon."

"I was just wondering if you were getting tired, I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression. I can take you home whenever you're ready."

Isabelle sighed, "Hmm, I am a little tired." After a beat she realized something. "Wait, I've never seen you drive. Can you even drive?"

"Well.." Jumin trailed off for a moment, "I can't exactly drive well. I meant a driver would take us and I'd see to it that you arrived safely."

Isabelle smirked, "So there are things the famous Jumin Han can't do."

"Famous?" Jumin raised an eyebrow down at Isabelle.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, for being an ass." She teased.

"An ass?" Jumin mocked offense. 

"Mm-hmm." Isabelle hummed.

"Could I convince you to give me a chance to show you that is not the case?" Jumin had an idea. Something he was actually excited about, if she agreed.

"How would you do that, fancy-pants?"

"Has the commoner ever been to a charity party?"

"A charity party? Like where rich people dress nice and raise money for a cause?" Isabelle was intrigued, this was a good sign.

"Yes, kind of." 

"What charity?"

"I'm a member of the RFA. We host charity events, invite influential people, donate the money earned. We have an event coming in a few days. Would you like to accompany me?"

Isabelle stared at him, wide-eyed. "Jumin, the RFA? Those parties are famous. There's no way I'd fit in. I can't go. I'd stick out like a sore thumb. I-" 

"Isabelle," he interrupted her rambling. "You'll be fine."

"I don't have anything nice enough to wear." She shot back at him.

"I can buy you an outfit."

"That's too much." 

Jumin smirked at her, "It's not like I don't have the money. However, if you really don't want to, I won't make you."

Isabelle heard the hint of disappointment in his voice and sighed, "I guess it would be fun. It's not like I've ever had an opportunity to go to something like this."

Jumin grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

"What was that for?" Isabelle asked, a little confused by the gesture.

"I'm just happy that I'll have you by my side at the next party. That's all. Thank you." He smiled warmly at her.

Isabelle thought again, this is very at odds with the Jumin everyone else knew. The Jumin she expected him to be. She knew better than most how deceiving expectations and reputations could be. She hoped this Jumin was here to stay.

She returned his smile, and tried to fight off the yawn she felt coming. After a moment she couldn't help it.

Jumin sighed, "It's probably time to take you home." He grabbed Isabelle by the hand and walked over to the speaker on the wall again. 

"Yes, Mr. Jan?" A voice came through after he pressed the buzzer.

"I'd like a driver to be ready." He spoke to the voice.

"Yes, sir."

With Isabelle's hands in his he lead her to the elevator and pressed the button to the garage. On the way down Isabelle fought the urge to lean against him and rest her eyes. Jumin noticed.

"You know you're welcome to stay here."

Isabelle gave him a drowsy smile, "But I shouldn't."

"But you can."

"But I won't. I need to go home."

Jumin didn't argue after that. He really just needed to make sure, wherever she was staying, she got there safely.

Once in the garage they walked to the usual vehicle Jumin took. 

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked.

"Isabelle's apartment building should be programmed in the GPS. Take us there, please."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you for taking me home so late." Isabelle mumbled to the driver.

"No problem, ma'am."

Jumin turned on Clare de Lune, remembering Isabelle liked it. 

Isabelle smiled at him, and sighed. 

Isabelle fought to stay awake the entire ride. Worried somehow in the short drive Jumin would witness her in one of the nightmares that plagued her. When they got to her apartment she was barely keeping her eyes open, but managed to walk with her hand in Jumin's to her door and unlock it. 

"You should hurry and get to bed," Jumin said, trying to will himself to let her hand go. 

"Yeah, goodnight Jumin." She gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight, Isabelle." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. After a moment he had managed to let her hand go and see her walk in and close her door.

Jumin climbed back into the car and instructed the driver to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support you've been showing! I'm gonna try to start responding to every comment that I can from now on now that I have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)


	8. Lightweight

The next morning Isabelle received a message from Jaehee.

From: Jaehee  
I have no work tonight and need some girl time. You free?

Isabelle was delighted. She enjoyed her time with Jumin, but friend time was important and she wanted to see Jaehee.

To: Jaehee   
Sure thing, what did you have in mind?

It would most likely be a night in at one of their apartments, Isabelle was mostly asking to know where. However, she was surprised by Jaehee's response.

From: Jaehee  
Actually, Zen invited us to go out to a bar. He wants to karaoke and thought we'd be interested. 

Isabelle had never actually met Zen, and even though she was an introvert to the core, she thought it might be nice to go out for the first time in a while. She also planned to make Jaehee sing at least one cover during the night.

To: Jaehee   
Sounds good to me. Can you pick me up?

From Jaehee:  
Sure thing.

Since Isabelle didn't have work that day, and she always got nervous before going out, so she decided to relax most of the day. She just wanted to watch movies and finish the book she was currently reading. Watching her favorite movies reminded her of last night with Jumin. Her thoughts were a mix of happiness and nervousness. She continued to wonder if she had done the right thing. Was she really ready to pursue a relationship with Jumin? Was this what was best for her right now? Or best for Jumin, with his father trying to arrange a marriage for him?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone buzzed.

From: Fancy-Pants  
Good afternoon, Isabelle. Sleep well? 

Isabelle quickly typed a response.

To: Fancy-Pants  
Yes, I slept like a baby.

Which was a lie, Isabelle hardly ever slept through the night without interruption. But, she didn't feel like bothering him with that right now.

From: Fancy-Pants  
Any plans for the day?

To: Fancy-Pants  
Actually, I'm going to a bar with Jaehee tonight. You?

She wondered if Jumin ever went to bars. He drank wine, but she couldn't imagine him drinking much else.

From: Fancy-Pants  
Well, make sure you stay safe. I haven't been to a bar in quite a while. I'll be working late tonight, I have some important deals to work on right now.

To: Fancy-Pants  
I haven't either. I don't go out much. Zen invited us actually.

She wondered if it was a good idea to tell him Zen would be there. Jaehee had mentioned they didn't exactly think highly of each other.

From: Fancy-Pants  
You know Zen?

To: Fancy-Pants  
I've never actually met him. Only know what Jaehee says about him, and the movies she shows me.

She waited to see what Jumin said about the actor.

From Fancy-Pants:  
Well, have fun. Stay safe. Let me know if you need anything. 

Isabelle was touched that he was worried about her. She didn't plan on drinking, so didn't think there was a reason to worry, but it was still nice.

To: Fancy-Pants  
I will, Jumin. Thank you for worrying. Hope your work goes well. :)

From: Fancy-Pants  
Thanks, darling. Let me know when you get home tonight. 

Isabelle picked up her current read and waited to get ready to go out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From: Jaehee  
I'll be at your apartment in two hours. Will you be ready?

It took Isabelle about an hour to get ready, so she'd have plenty of time. She briefly wondered if she could still back out now. She decided it would be a good thing to get out.

She got up to get ready. She styled her long brown hair in soft curls so it fell to the middle of her back. Going with a light makeup look she dressed a little less modestly than usual, but still tried to wear something that wouldn't draw much attention to herself. She finished up with some heels that weren't too high. She wasn't that great walking in high-heels, but as long as she kept them short enough she would be fine. 

She gave herself one last look in the mirror before Jaehee knocked on the door.

She made her way to the door, purse in hand. Jaehee wore her signature pencil skirt, but wore a blouse that definitely wouldn't fit in with work dress code. 

"You ready?" Jaehee asked. Jaehee knew Isabelle was in introvert, so was she. Jaehee was just a bit more used to being out at events between C&R and the RFA.

"Yeah, let's go."

They made their way over to Jaehee's car and Isabelle slid in to the passenger side.

"Where is this bar?" Isabelle asked.

"Not far, about fifteen minutes away." Jaehee responded. 

"So, do you talk about me to the RFA? Why did Zen ask to invite me?"

Jaehee gave a short laugh. "After your conversation with Luciel he mentioned you in the messenger. Everyone's a little curious about you. Especially after Luciel called you 'the cutie Jumin Han is so smitten for.'" Jaehee paused for a second, before asking, "Speaking of, what's going on with you and Mr. Han?"

"Well..." Isabelle started. Before hearing Jaehee gasp.

"Something happened didn't it? What happened?"

Isabelle gavea small smile. "Well we kind of kissed last night."

Jaehee looked away from the road for a second to gape at Isabelle.

"Eyes on the road. Anyways, we didn't exactly say what we are. He did invite me to the RFA party coming up. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't think about it. It's the first one we've had in a while and it was pretty sudden. A new party planner just kind of...showed up in the messenger. She has no idea why she was added, but she's been very helpful. I had my doubts about her at first, but she's very sweet. Yoosung and her have been getting along pretty well."

Isabelle has met Yoosung when her and Jaehee went out for coffee once. Apparently he had been in some sort of barista club and anything to do with coffee was his new hobby.

"Awh, I remember meeting Yoosung once. He's such a sweet kid. I'm glad."

"Yeah, he's nice. You know the party is Tuesday night? That's in three days. What are you going to wear?"

"I'm not sure. Jumin said he'd take care of it. I was hesitant about that, but I really did want to go to the party." 

"Hmm," Jaehee started, "Well, I'm glad you're going. It'll be nice to have a friend there that isn't in the RFA."

A few minutes later they pulled up to a bar. The neon lights shined in the dark with a few people, already drunk at nine P.M. hanging around outside the door. The line for the Saturday night crowd wasn't as long as the women expected. They took their place in line while Jaehee read a text from Zen.

"He's already inside. Said to meet him at the bar when we get in." Jaehee saw Isabelle was fidgeting, she usually hid her nerves pretty well. "You alright? We can go home if you don't feel like being out?"

"No," Isabelle tried to assure her, "I'm fine."

"Okay, well if you need to go home just let me know."

Isabelle knew she would wait until Jaehee was ready to go home. She didn't want to get in the way of her good time. 

When they were let inside the girls looked for the white haired man Isabelle had seen in Jaehee's movies. They spotted him laughing at the bar surrounded by a few women. 

He looked up and spotted them and his smile got warmer. "Sorry to abandon you, ladies. My friends are here." Isabelle could hear the girls around him make noises of disappointment, and some turned to glare at the women Zen was making his way toward.

"I'm glad you guys came." Zen smiled enthusiastically at them.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Jaehee said, a genuine smile plastered on her face. Isabelle immediately could tell that all the 'I'm just a fan' talk was false.

"You must be Isabelle." Zen said.

"And you must be Zen." She responded.

"The one and only. Would you guys like a drink?"

"Sure," Jaehee said, "Isabelle you want anything?"

"Yeah," Isabelle figured a drink would help calm her nerves. "Whatever you get is fine."

Zen went to the bar and bought them some shots. Isabelle wondered if it was a good idea to drink, she was sort of a lightweight, but she didn't want her anxiety to control her for the night.

The women and zen toasted then tossed back the shots and Isabelle felt it burn its way down her throat. It had been a while but she enjoyed the warm sensation the alcohol gave her as it settled. After a while Isabelle had quite a buzz, and had heard firsthand that Jaehee wasn't exaggerating when she said Zen's voice was great. They sat at the bar while Zen and Isabelle tried to talk Jaehee into singing at least one song.

"I'm really not that good." Jaehee insisted. "I shouldn't." 

"Yes you should." Isabelle said. "You never sing. I want to hear it."

"You should go up. You're an excellent singer." Jaehee told Isabelle.

"Oh, you are?" Zen asked.

"No, I'm really not. Jaehee's exaggerating. Besides I couldn't sing in front of all these people." Isabelle knew she'd have to be pretty drunk to get the courage to do that.

"I'll sing if you promise you will later. You're good and never show it off."

"Fine," Isabelle gave in, "But I'm gonna need a few more drinks for that." 

They all laughed and Zen said, "That can be arranged." He leaned over to the bartender, "A few more shots, my man."

"Okay, well I guess I'll go tell them what song I'll sing, and patiently wait to embarrass myself." Jaehee let us know before walking up to the man in charge of karaoke.

"So," Zen looked at Isabelle, "What's up with the cat lover?"

Isabelle laughed, "Jumin? He's really sweet."

Zen snorted, "Jumin? Sweet? Not something I'd describe Silver Spoon as."

Isabelle was a little disappointed in herself for not calling him Silver Spoon earlier, but wondered what Zen thought of him. "Why do you say that?"

"The man is selfish as they come. Has been handed everything he's wanted his whole life. Also," Zen hesitated before he said the next part, "He's never had nice thing to say about women before you. Mostly just the gold-diggers his father's been with."

"That seems like more like a problem with his dad than with women."

"Maybe," Zen said, "He's still selfish and you're a cute girl. You could do better."

What Zen had to say about Jumin left her with a bad feeling, she decided to get another drink to get her mind off of it. As she grabbed her drink Jaehee returned.

"You're having another?" 

"Don't judge me, I'm gonna have to be brave enough to sing in front of these people."

Jaehee rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine."

A few minutes later Jaehee said, "It should about be time."

"Time for what?" Isabelle asked.

"You'll see." Jaehee answered cryptically.

Two songs later she heard the announcer say, "Now singing Don't Stop Believing is Isabelle."

Isabelle turned to glare at Jaehee, "I can't believe you."

Jaehee and Zen laughed. "You're up superstar."  
Zen said.

Isabelle wasn't actually all that mad since she'd loved that song since she was a kid, and feeling good thanks to the alcohol. So she made her way up to the stage and took the microphone. As the son started she realized she wasn't nervous at all. 

By the second chorus everyone in the bar was cheering and singing as Isabelle sang her heart out to the song. By the end she was actually swearing as people were loudly clapping and cheering for her. 

She made her way back to her friends and they smiled at her with pride. 

"See? Everyone loved it. You were great." Jaehee said.

"Damn, superstar." Zen looked impressed. "Why don't you perform as a career?"

"Come on." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I wasn't that good."

"Sure you were. If you want to meet some people let me know. They'd love to meet you."

"It was karaoke, Zen. I'm not exactly concert material."

"Whatever," he sighed, "Let's celebrate your performance with drinks."

Isabelle had heard Zen drank often and sometimes heavily, so he probably wasn't used to holding back when it came to alcohol. At this point Isabelle had had a few too many and Jaehee had cut her off. 

"No more for you." She commanded.

"I'm f-fine." Isabelle slurred.

"You passed fine several drinks ago."

Isabelle groaned, "Fineeeee." 

"Do you need to go home?" Jaehee asked.

"No. You're having fun with Zen." Isabelle looked like she might fall over.

"It doesn't matter," Jaehee told her, "If you need to go home, I can take you."

Isabelle dismissively waved her hand before having to grab the table for balance. 

"Woah there, Superstar." Zen grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her steady. "You might need to listen to Jaehee."

"I told you I am not going to ruin your fun."

"Fine." Jaehee pulled out her phone. 

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone to pick you up since you won't leave with me." Jaehee explained with the phone to her ear.

"Mr. Han. Sorry to bother you. Isabelle drank a little too much but says she 'doesn't want to ruin our fun.' And won't leave with us." She paused. 

"Yeah, we'll meet you out front. Of course. Thank you Mr. Han." Jaehee hung up the phone.

There. Now you can get a ride home. Drink some water. Take care of yourself."

"Jaeheeee. You're always looking out for me! Such a good friend~" 

"So now you're a happy drunk?"

Isabelle giggled, "I'm not THAT drunk."

Jaehee gave her a look. "Zen has been too worried you will fall over to let you go."

"Thank you Zen~" Isabelle patted him on the shoulder. "I'll sit down."

"Actually Mr. Han should be here in a few minutes to pick you up. We should go outside." Jaehee linked arms with Isabelle to assure she would stay balanced.

A few minutes after they got outside Jumin's usual car pulled up to the curb. Jumin climbed out.

"Isabelle?"

"Hey, Jumin~ You look nice with your sleeves rolled up like that."

Jaehee rolled her eyes.

"A compliment? From you? You must really be drunk." Jumin walked up to take Isabelle out of Jaehee and Zen's hands.

Isabelle tried to keep her face straight. "I am not THAT drunk."

"She keeps saying that but can barely stand up. Please make sure she gets home safe."

"Thank you for looking after her, Jaehee. I'll make sure she gets there safely." Jumin tried to convey how sincere he was. "Anyway, you and Zen have fun. I think Isabelle has had plenty of fun for one night."

"Yeah, I'm tired...and hungry.." Isabelle grumbled. 

"We'll get you some food, darling. And water." 

Zen looked at Jumin, a little in shock. He called her "darling" and seemed genuinely concerned about her? 

Jaehee gave Isabelle a hug before they climbed into Jumin's car.

Once in Jumin's car Isabelle leaned on Jumin's shoulder. "Isabelle..." Jumin tried to get her attention.

"Hmm." She rolled her head to look at him.

"Please don't make a habit of this, darling. All things in moderation."

"I don't drink much..."

"Okay, I don't want you to be in danger. Make sure you know your limits."

Isabelle grumbled, "I'm still hungry and you're lecturing me."

Jumin laughed, "We'll continue this conversation later. What do you want to eat?"

"Taco Bell."

Jumin laughed, "Sorry, there isn't a Taco Bell around here."

"Whatever, fast food." 

They pulled into a drive-through and ordered for Isabelle. "You don't want anything, Juminnnn?"

"No, darling, I never had a taste for fast food."

"Hmm, you're missing out."

After getting her food Jumin instructed the driver to go to Isabelle's apartment.

"I want to go to your place, Jumin." Isabelle pouted.

Jumin put a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look into his dark grey eyes. "I'm not sleeping with you when you're drunk, darling."

"Just keep me company?"

Jumin held her gaze for a moment before sighing, "Alright, take us to my apartment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they arrived at the apartment Isabelle was already sound asleep in Jumin's lap. He ran his hand through her hair and listened to her soft breathing. "What have you done to me, Isabelle? Not too long ago if someone would've said I'd be doing this for a girl I cared about...I would never have believed them."

As they parked he decided to hold Isabelle up the elevator trip to his penthouse. Once the elevator opened at the top he carried her to the guest room closest to his own. He put her into bed and layed the blanket over her. He looked at her for a moment before going in the kitchen. When he came back he tried to get Isabelle to wake up.

"Isabelle, darling, please drink some water so you don't have a terrible hangover in the morning."

Isabelle just groaned.

"Isabelle, please. Just wake up for a minute."

Isabelle sat up and grabbed the glass from Jumin, quickly drank the water, and handed it back.

Jumin sat the glass on the nightstand and gave Isabelle a quick kiss goodnight. To his surprise she pulled him closer and tried to lay down. 

"Isabelle." He pulled away. "I told you I'm not sleeping with you when you're drunk."

"Hmmm...just lay down with me until I fall asleep?" She gave Jumin a hopeful look.

Jumin ran a hand through his hair, and looked back at her. "Fine. Just till you fall asleep."

Jumin climbed in behind her and held her around her stomach until her breathing evened out. He left the door to his room and her own open so she'd know where to go and he could hear her if she needed anything.

When he went to his own room his clock showed that is was three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the idea that Jumin is very nurturing to a drunk MC and now a drunk OC so I had to write it. Also this sets up something pretty important that happens in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter! :)


	9. Morning

Jumin's alarm sounded at seven in the morning. He didn't have to work that day but he found that it was better to not form a habit of sleeping in. He made his way to the restroom and brushed his teeth before going to check on Isabelle. 

As he made his way to the guest room she slept in he realized he heard...noises? As he got closer he realized she was saying something.

"No-" She gasped. Then he heard her let out a sob. Jumin feared she might be in danger. What if someone had gotten in the apartment? He got to her room as quickly as possible and realized what was really happening. 

Isabelle was dreaming. No, Isabelle was having a nightmare. 

From this close Jumin could see that even though she was sleeping she was sobbing and clutching her pillow. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do. Jumin had never seen anyone actually cry in their sleep. He decided it would be better for her to be awake than to continue going through whatever her imagination was creating.

He sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her shoulder to lightly shake her.

"Isabelle, darling?" He spoke gently, not wanting to scare her awake.

When she didn't wake up he tried again, shaking her a little harder.

"Isabelle, please wake up."

This time her eyes opened and she gasped. Her being conscious didn't stop the tears, and Jumin sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. 

She reached her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest. They sat like that for quite a while. Finally she stopped crying and looked up at Jumin.

"May I ask what your nightmare was about?" Jumin gently asked.

"It was...a memory. This one was worse than usual though. I was at my old house, he came home drunk, I-I don't know why this felt so much more real than usual. I don't usually cry."

Jumin took a shuddering breath, "Who did this?"

"I told you. My-"

"Can I just know his first name?"

Isabelle's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't said his name in so long. "His name was James."

Jumin held her a little tighter, "Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to."

"I know," she sighed, "can you tell me how I got here though?" 

Jumin let out a small laugh, "You don't remember?"

Isabelle looked around, "Uhh, no. Last thing I remember was...going up to sing karaoke at the bar."

"You sing."

"Not in front of people. I was really drunk. Anyways, how did I get here?"

Jumin sighed, "You didn't want to ruin Jaehee and Zen's fun by making them take you home. So Jaehee called me and asked if I'd pick you up. I tried to take you home but you insisted on coming here."

"Oh God, we didn't sleep together did we?"

Jumin smirked down at her.

"We did?" Isabelle looked mortified and then tried to hide her face in Jumin's chest.

Jumin couldn't help but laugh. "No, you're just very flirty when you're drunk. I don't look forward to seeing you like that again though. It's not a good habit to make. I can't tell you what to do, but please make sure you take care of yourself."

Isabelle sighed into his chest and then looked up at him, "I usually don't drink, and definitely not that much. Can you really judge me? I've never seen you drink anything other than wine."

"I wasn't judging you, I just want you to be safe. We can't all keep up with Zen's habits and still be as healthy as he is."

Isabelle giggled. Jumin looked like he was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Are you busy today?" 

"No..." Isabelle wondered what he was planning.

"Well, would you be willing to spend the day with me?" 

"Well..." Isabelle tapped her chin as if she was in deep thought. "I don't know. Now that I think about it I did have lunch by myself scheduled at noon."

Jumin snorted.

"Did you just snort?" Isabelle laughed. 

"Of course not."

"I just heard Jumin Han, C&R Co-Chairman, snort. What an occasion! Well, I guess I'll have to spend the day with you to celebrate. What did you have in mind?"

Jumin grinned at her, "Well," he leaned down to kiss her quickly before his next words, "Someone still needs a dress to a certain party."

"Mmhmm." Isabelle agreed.

Jumin kissed her cheek, "And that lunch could easily become a lunch for two."

"That's always a possibility."

"Then," he kissed her neck, "I'll let you decide what we do."

"Oh, fancy-pants wants to know the commoner's idea of fun?"

Jumin grinned, "I'm sure the commoner has a few things she could show me."

"It'll cost you."

"I'm sure I'm good for it. What's the price?"

"All the kisses you've got."

"There's definitely no shortage." Jumin started kissing his way down her neck again.

Before things got too out of hand Isabelle tried to distract Jumin. "Okay, Mr. Han I need to go home and get dressed in something other than last night's clothes if we're leaving this apartment today."

"I could always have something brought over." Jumin offered.

"Really?" 

"Of course. What good is all this money if I can't get whatever I want delivered to me?" He smirked at her.

"Someone's got a big head this morning. Money can't buy everything."

He gave her a soft smile, "It couldn't buy you." 

Isabelle blushed. He was cheesy sometimes but she loved the new feelings it brought.

"If you want to take a shower there should be everything you need in the attached bathroom. I think the staff keeps it stocked. I'll have some clothes brought over hopefully before you're done. There's a robe in there in case they aren't here in time. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks Jumin."

"No problem, darling."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. When she looked in the mirror she wondered why Jumin didn't say anything. She looked like a wreck. Dark smudges were around her eyes from eyeliner and mascara. Her lipstick was mostly gone, but what was left had smeared a little. Her hair desperately needed to be brushed. She decided the best thing to do would be to stop looking at herself as soon as possible and get into the shower. 

She found fresh towels and the robe Jumin had mentioned. Now she just needed to figure out how to turn on the shower. There was a small screen, about the size of a tablet, next to the shower. After Isabelle figured out how it worked, she stepped into the water raining down on her at the perfect temperature. She didn't worry too much about being quick since she was waiting on clothes anyway. So she just enjoyed the simple pleasure of a much needed hot shower. 

After she finished rinsing off her body she dried off her hair to the best of her ability, and went out to find out the situation with her clothes in the robe. 

Outside she ran into the housekeeper that she had met briefly during the movie night she had with Jumin. "Hello, umm have you seen Jumin?"

"Yes, Miss Walker. I think I saw him making his way to his study. Would you like me to show you the way?" She answered sweetly.

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." As she showed her to the study Isabelle realized she didn't even know her name. "I'm sorry I never caught your name." Isabelle felt a little ashamed she didn't ask for it the last time she saw her.

"Mina," the housekeeper responded.

"Well thank you Mina for showing me the way."

"No problem, Isabelle. He should be right through that door. Let me know if you need anything." Mina smiled sweetly at Isabelle before leaving.

For some reason Isabelle felt nervous before entering Jumin's study. Like she was trespassing. She figured Mina would've told her if she shouldn't go in, so she knocked lightly before pushing open the door.

She saw Jumin sitting at a large wooden desk with the phone pressed to his ear. "I told them that had to be settled by Monday. They need to figure it out." He looked up at Isabelle as she entered the room. "Tell them to get it done." Jumin said into the phone before hanging up. 

"Sorry, darling." Jumin stood up from his desk and made his way over to her. No longer in pajamas, but wearing a suit as he usually did. "I had to take a call. I wasn't sure when you'd be out of the shower. Your clothes should be here any minute."

"It's fine. Was that about your business? Do you have stuff to do?" Isabelle was suddenly feeling like she shouldn't be there. "Should I go home?"

"No," Jumin replied, "Of course not." 

"If you need to work I'll understand."

"I wasn't going to work today anyway. No one should be. It's just," Jumin trailed off for a moment, "Some things are going a little slow. Don't worry about it though. Today," he reached out to wrap his arms around her, "is about me and you." He finished before kissing her wet hair.

Isabelle gave a content sigh. 

"You smell good." Jumin mumbled into her hair.

Isabelle giggled, "It's your shampoo." 

"No," he breathed in, "It's just you."

Before Isabelle could respond there was a knock at the door of the study.

"Come in." Jumin commanded.

Mina opened the door and entered with a stack of clothes, "Miss Walker's clothes have arrived." Isabelle noticed earlier Mina had called her by her first name.

"Thank you, Mina." Jumin said. He grabbed the stack from Mina's arms.

"Of course, sir." Mina said before leaving the room.

Jumin held out the clothes to Isabelle, "Get ready, commoner." Jumin said with a hint of amusement.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "So bossy." 

Jumin smiled, "That's why they call me the boss."

"I always thought it was because of your dad." Isabelle shot back, laughing.

"Oh, I won't tolerate that kind of talk from you." Jumin wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. 

Isabelle giggled uncontrollably. "Put me down Jumin! Ha-I have to get dressed."

Jumin hummed, and sat down with Isabelle in his lap. "On second thought we could just stay here all day." He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Jumin..."

"Hmm?"

"I need a dress, and you're not getting lucky so quickly."

"Ahh, I admit I wasn't thinking of doing the purest of activities when I made the offer." He smirked at her.

"And here I thought Mr. CEO was a saint."

"Ha, not exactly."

"I wasn't sure. I mean, you don't date so I wondered if you'd ever..." Isabelle trailed off.

"Had sex?"

Isabelle blushed, "Well, yeah."

"Darling, you don't have to date to have sex."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "I know that. It's just more common to have sex with people you're in a relationship with."

"Well, if you're worried about stealing my virtue one day, I can assure you that your conscience can be cleared." Jumin smirked at her again.

"You're so full of yourself, and I wasn't worried about it. Just a thought."

"Well, if you don't want to figure out just how experienced I am soon you should probably go change." Jumin said with a wicked grin.

"I'm going. I'm going." Isabelle made her way to the door then stopped. "Do you have any sort of hair styling tools?"

Jumin thought for a second, "Just a hairdryer. Sorry, didn't think about asking for one to be brought with the clothes."

"Oh no, it's fine. I can do something without one."

Isabelle made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. She has been given a sundress, sandals, and underwear. She made a mental note to ask how he knew what size to ask for. She used a hair tie to wrap her hair into a bun. Giving herself one final look in the mirror she decided this was the best she was going to get without her makeup. 

She exited the bathroom and tried to find Jumin. She walked around the apartment for a few minutes before spotting him in the dining room, an assortment of breakfast foods were placed on the table.

"I figured we'd start the day with breakfast."

Isabelle put some fruit on her plate. "I'm not a big breakfast eater." She explained.

"Darling, eating healthy is important. Please eat as much as you can. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They quickly ate and left the apartment for the day. Jumin took Isabelle to a few dress stores to find a formal dress to wear to the party. After trying on about twenty dresses Isabelle put on a blush colored dress with a satin sash and a skirt that had a slit up to her thigh.

She made her way out of the dressing room to see what he thought. His face lit up when he saw her. 

"So.." she started, "I think this one is my favorite."

"You look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful, but this is..." Jumin was flustered, and Isabelle took pride in the fact that no one else had probably witnessed him like this.

She smiled at him. "We'll take it." He said to the woman who was helping Isabelle. 

"Yes, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After shopping Jumin took Isabelle to lunch, then they decided to drive back to Jumin's.

"Did you enjoy your morning?" Jumin asked.

"Of course I did." Isabelle smiled. Then looked like she was in deep thought.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Isabelle waved him off. But Jumin noticed she seemed to be thinking of something unpleasant.

"It isn't nothing, what'a wrong."

Isabelle hesitated, "Why...why me?"

Jumin was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're successful, attractive, obviously women are jumping at the opportunity to be with you. Why me?" Isabelle looked straight into Jumin's eyes while he thought of the right words to say.

"You," Jumin started, "You're so real with me. You don't tiptoe around my feelings. You don't tell me what I want to hear. You're exactly what I need. Someone to bring me down to Earth, and remind me that I'm...I'm a real person. Not the co-chairman. Not a paycheck. I'm Jumin to you. That's not a great explanation, and the truth is I can't put it into words. You're just so different and what I have with you is good. It's not something I've had before. Here." He reached out and grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart would be, "It's all yours." Jumin looked at her, affection shining in both of their eyes. "I'm all yours. Please don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt the feelings I have for you. Don't doubt this."

Tears were in Isabelle's eyes. She wasn't sure what she expected when she had asked but it wasn't that. Suddenly the space between them felt too wide, and she bridged the gap. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jumin's. Soon he had pulled her into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues met and suddenly the kiss was deeper than any they had shared before. They both felt the emotion in it, and neither wanted to separate. When Isabelle needed to breathe she pulled back. Jumin took the opportunity to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Both had forgotten they were in the car until it parked and they realized they had stopped. 

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment until their breathing evened out. "I think," Isabelle said, barely above a whisper, "we should get inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh we're getting THERE. I know up till now it's been a lot of build up and I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read this and given kudos and left comments. You guys are all so wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter.

"I think we should get inside." After those words came out of Isabelle's moth Jumin knew exactly what she meant. He held her hand as they exited his car and walked to the elevator. Neither said a word till the doors closed.

Jumin his hands on the side of Isabelle's face so she'd look him in the eyes. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, or you aren't ready for. I don't want you to feel like you need to rush this for any reason." 

Isabelle reached up to put her hands around Jumin's neck, "I'm not running from this, Jumin."

They immediately bridged the gap between them exploring each others mouths, suddenly there was a desperate hunger between them that neither had felt before. When the elevator reached Jumin's penthouse he reached down to grab Isabelle's legs and wrap them around his waist. 

Isabelle giggled against his lips as Jumin walked them to his room. Once he got there he tried to lay Isabelle down without pulling away from the kiss, which resulted in him almost falling on top of her. 

Jumin broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "I meant what I said, if at any ti-"

"Jumin," she put a hand on the side of his face, "I told you I want this. If I didn't I'd stop you."

Jumin turned his head to kiss the palm that was resting against his cheek. Then he returned to Isabelle's lips. This time the kiss was slow until Jumin began to trail kisses down her jaw and throat. He stopped at her collarbone and reached for the hem of her dress, "Can you lift your hips up, darling?" Isabelle did as he asked and helped him remove her dress. After it was off Jumin slid off his jacket, removed his tie, and reached to unbutton his shirt.

"Let me do it, please?" Isabelle asked as he started to undo the first button. He gave a slight nod and she moved in to kiss him as she started to undo each one. When his chest was exposed she leaned down to give it a quick kiss while she finished with the last buttons.

When Jumin helped her shrug it off he immediately leaned down to brush his lips against her neck before sucking on it. Isabelle moaned and reached up to run a hand through his hair. His hands were resting on her shoulders, until he had her lean back onto the pillow, and he used one arm to hold himself above her. The other slid down to between her legs and his hand brushed over her panties. "Ha, Jumin." Isabelle let out before biting her lip to silence herself. Jumin moved his hand up, to place it on her stomach before slipping his fingers in to rub her clit. Isabelle cried out before biting her lip again. 

"Don't hold back, baby. Let me hear you."

He moved his hands remove her bra and his mouth moved down her neck, between her breasts, and to her stomach. Jumin hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down her legs.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered before kissing the inside of her thighs.

"What are you - nngh!" Isabelle cut herself off with a moan as Jumin's tongue licked her slit. She reached down to bury her fingers in his hair. He wasted no time tasting her. As he sucked on her clit he slid a finger inside her. Her moans continued to get louder. 

"Jumin - ha - p-please."

He could tell she was close. He put a second finger in her, determined to make her come by his fingers and mouth. After a moment he felt her tighten around his fingers and cry out. He used his fingers to help her ride out her orgasm.

"Jumin." Isabelle said between heavy breaths.

"Yes?"

She reached out to unbutton his pants. "I want you inside me."

Jumin slid his pants off and crawled on top of Isabelle. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Jumin positioned himself and pushed himself into her. Isabelle made a face of discomfort when he entered her. 

"You okay, love?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "It's just been a long time."

"I'll take it slow." Jumin started out at a slow rhythm. They kissed at the same pace. As Isabelle's body adjusted to him being inside her she no longer looked uncomfortable and was gasping and moaning with each thrust.

"Ah - faster, Jumin."

As time went by he gradually sped up, his thrusts becoming harder. When he felt like they were close he reached down to rub her clit with his thumb.

"Come for me, Isabelle."

A few thrusts later he felt Isabelle tighten as she moaned loudly. He continued to thrust into her to ride out her orgasm and moaned loudly when he reached his. 

He wrapped his arms around her as their breathing evened out, laying side by side. 

Isabelle was the first one to speak, "I guess that settles it."

Jumin opened his eyes to see her staring at him in amusement. "Settles what?"

"You're most likely not gay or a virgin."

Jumin laughs. "Since that's all cleared up, how are you feeling?"

Isabelle gives a content sigh, "Great...you called me 'love...'"

"Did I?"

"Yep, no one's ever called me that before."

"Well I guess I'll have to make up for that, love." He gives her a kiss on the forehead, "love," kisses both cheeks, "love." His mouth meets hers in a brief kiss.

Isabelle giggles.

"You have the most beautiful laugh."

"Oh. Stop Jumin." Isabelle rolls her eyes. 

"It's true...love."

Isabelle gives him a grin. She rolls into her stomach and yawns. 

"You tired?"

"A little."

"I'll let you sleep. After..."

Isabelle grumbles, "After what?"

"You tell me why you chose me?"

"Why I chose you?"

Jumin nods, "Mmhmm."

"The big boss need a bigger ego?"

Jumin chuckles, "My ego is perfectly fine. I just want to know." Jumin moves his hand up to lightly brush his fingers up and down Isabelle's spine.

She shivers, "Well, for the first time in a long time I feel safe, but also excited. Like I can count on you to be there for me and to push me. You know about my past but you don't push me to tell you things. You give me the space I need, while also making me open up. You're handsome-"

"Oh so now I'm handsome?"

Isabelle rolls her eyes, "And very humble."

"You just rolled your eyes at me."

"And?"

"That's not a very polite thing to do."

"Neither is forgetting to say hi to your cat."

Jumin gasps, "You're right I haven't spent time with Elizabeth all day. Wait a moment." Jumin walked out of the room to return with Elizabeth the Third in hand. "Now, I can lay down with my favorite girls."

"What time is it?" Isabelle murmurs before yawning again.

"It's only 5:30, dinner shouldn't be too long. You can sleep for a while and I could bring it in here."

"Sounds wonderful." Isabelle sighs into her pillow.

Jumin kisses the top of her head, "Sleep, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never write smut and I was debating including it but here we are. As always thank you guys for reading. Let me know what you think!


	11. Next to You

When dinner was prepared Jumin was true to his word. He sat the dishes on the nightstand and attempted to wake Isabelle up.

"Food's here, darling." Jumin said softly.

Isabelle rolled over, and stared up at him with wide eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. Come on, love. Just eat a bit then you can get back to sleep." When Isabelle shifted to sit up Jumin sat down beside her and handed her the food. 

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Isabelle asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm supposed to. Did you have plans in mind? I can call in if you do." 

"No. No." Isabelle insisted, "Nothing like that. Just wanting to know when I need to go back to my apartment."

"You could stay here," Jumin mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"I-I can't move in with you, Jumin." Isabelle groaned.

"Not move in...just stay more. This place is better with you. You make it feel less...empty." 

Isabelle smiled softly, lifting her hand up to cup Jumin's face. "I'm with you right now, but I need to be home some time tomorrow. Then I will most likely see you Tuesday."

Jumin smiled back and reached up to put his hand on top of hers. "Okay. I can deal with that."

They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. When they finished Jumin took the plates outside for the staff to clear up. Once settled beside Isabelle he decided to turn on the television.

"Anything you would like to watch?" 

"I have no requests as of right now." Isabelle smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"Tell me if you see anything you want." Jumin insisted as he began flipping through the channels.

Suddenly on a news station they saw a photo of the both of them from earlier in the day.

"Stop." Isabelle gasped, urgently.

Jumin complied, and turned up the volume. "Co-Chairman of C&R seen out with unknown woman around Seoul today. Is the country's most eligible bachelor finally settling down?"

"Damn it." Jumin cursed, "I didn't see any paparazzi. I didn't think about it. I'm sorry." Isabelle stayed still, shocked looking at the screen. "Isabelle?"

She took in a shaky breath, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"What will? Tell me, love." Jumin place his hands gently on the sides of her face to get her to look at him. He could see the worry in her eyes, and she could see the concern in his.

"I...I don't know. I'm just worried about this getting around, and-" She shutters.

"What?"

"James will know where I am."

Jumin looks at her for a moment, then pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Isabelle. I should have been paying attention. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispers into her hair.

She pulls back for a moment, "This is not your fault. I know how public your life is. It probably isn't a big deal anyway. I'm sure he's moved on, or he won't even hear about it." She tries to give him a smile without it looking forced.

"Still," Jumin starts, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Let's just. Forget about it for now. I want to enjoy the rest of the night. I'll go back home in the morning." Isabelle sighs and leans into Jumin again.

"Come on. I have an idea." Jumin declares before lifting Isabelle off the bed. 

Isabelle can't help but laugh, "What-ha-what is your idea?"

"Well, commoner, it might be a good idea to bathe." Jumin smiles.

"Oh," Isabelle smirks up at him, "And you're the boss now?"

"Baby, I've always been the boss." Isabelle snorted at that. Jumin saying 'baby' was not something she had ever pictured. 

"Something funny?"

"You saying baby. It's quite funny."

Jumin sits her down in the bath room and turns on the water. "Laughing at me is not polite." Jumin feigns insult, poorly.

"What are you gonna do about it, fancy-pants? Fire me?" Isabelle teases.

Jumin grabs some lavender oil to pour into the tub. "A very appealing idea. Except who would watch my dear Elizabeth the Third? You wouldn't want Jaehee to go through that."

"Yes, but I'm not being paid. I am doing it out of the kindness of my heart. You would not be punishing me, but Jaehee."

Jumin gestures to the bathtub, and Isabelle climbs in. When Jumin gets in behind her she leans back against him and sighs.

"Yes, you're right. I would also prefer my two favorite women to be together." He explains.

"Who's number one?" Isabelle jokes.

"Well, I would say but I don't want you upset."

Isabelle gasps, "Jumin."

"Kidding, love." He murmurs and kisses the top of her head.

"I can't blame you though, Isabelle is lovely."

"Finally. Someone understands." 

Isabelle chuckles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you have went through with the arranged marriage if I didn't show up?" 

Jumin snorts, "No. I can't picture myself being obligated to even pretend to love that woman."

'What's so bad about her?" Isabelle asks curiously.

"She just wants to marry me for the money. She doesn't care about me. No woman ever has." He states, matter of factly. He squeezes Isabelle a little tighter. "Until I met you."

"I'm sure there were some that cared. You have the RFA, your father. I know there are people that care about you."

Jumin kisses the top of her head again. "We should wash up."

\---------------------------------------  
United States

A man sits in his living room. A bottle in his hand, his television on some tabloid news channel. For the first time in two years, he knows what happened to his fiancee.


	12. When There's a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW// Uhh creepy old man
> 
> RFA party is here  
> Luciel gives Isabelle a small interrogation

Tonight was the night. The party had arrived. For some reason Isabelle was a nervous wreck. This was the first time she would be at an event with Jumin. Together. The two of them. A couple. She knew there would be influential people there and that also made her nervous. She would be meeting some of the RFA for the first time. Okay, it was Jihyun and some guy named 707, Luciel, whoever it was that talked to her on the phone. However she thought about it, she was out of her element and in Jumin's. No pressure.

She slid her chiffon dress up her legs, pulled it up over her shoulders, and heard a knock at the door. 

"Coming," she shouted. She was excited to see Jumin, and when she opened the door the sight of him in his naturally formal state calmed her.

Jumin took a moment before he gained his ability to speak, "Darling.. you look.."

"-That good huh?" Isabelle giggled. 

Jumin gave a short laugh in response, "Sensational."

"Could you help me," Isabelle said, turning, "zip it up please?"

"Of course," Jumin said. He reached down to grab the zipper at the small of her back, and consciously let his knuckles glide up her back as he pulled it up. Isabelle shivered at the feeling of his skin against hers, even for the briefest of moments. "All done. Now you're perfect."

Isabelle turned and smiled. She reached out to loop her arms around Jumin's neck and give him a brief kiss. "Tonight you might get to experience what it's like to unzip it too." 

Jumin gave her a wicked smile, "Don't tease me or we may not be leaving this apartment."

"Oh, but then all that hard earned money you spent on this dress would go to waste." Isabelle joked.

"Darling, I could care less about the money spent on that dress. Trust me, peeling it off would give me as much satisfaction as seeing you in it."

She smiled up at him, "Calm your libido, we have a party to get to, and you have people to impress."

Jumin gives her his most charming smile and holds out his hand, "Then I guess we better not keep them waiting." When Isabelle takes his hand he briefly kisses her knuckles and leads her out to a black limousine. 

"Hello, driver Kim." Isabelle greets the man holding the door open.

"Good evening, miss." Driver Kim bows his head slightly at her.

Once they were safely seated in the car Driver Kim began the trip to their destination.

"So, who all will be attending this party?" Isabelle asked, curiously.

"It depends on who the new planner persuaded to come. Usually some very powerful people mixed in with people involved in charities, different businesses, people like that."

"Will anyone I know be there besides you and Jaehee?" 

"Perhaps," Jumin started, "Well.. I'm fairly sure Yoosung had mentioned meeting you. Then there's Zen."

"Ah yeah. They slipped my mind." Isabelle couldn't believe she had forgotten they were in the RFA.

"You might meet my father," Jumin mumbled, shuffling in his seat a bit.

"You don't want me to?" Isabelle tried to hide the concern in her voice.

"I love my dad, and I'd be delighted for you to get along. He just can be a little... touchy with women. I don't know. He's kind of had a history of objectifying them. It makes me nervous. Also he's never seen me seriously date. I don't know what he'll make of it to be honest." He explained.

"Hmmm, well I guess we'll see how it goes."

"Yes, I hope you have a wonderful time. Please stay close to me though. I don't wish to boss you around, but the venue is rather large and I don't want anything to happen to you." Jumin was concerned about Isabelle's safety, and she figured that was good as long as he didn't go overboard.

"I can do that." Isabelle smiled up at him.

Jumin leaned down to give her a brief kiss, which lingered longer than he originally planned. 

Jumin pulled back with a bright smile on his face. "We're here. You ready?"

"Of course!" Isabelle beamed up at him.

When the driver opened the door Jumin went out first, then reached back to grab Isabelle's hand and help her out. She knew there would likely be paparazzi at this party, but she was surprised by the amount of flashing lights, and how loud it was. All around photographers were shouting "Mr. Han, who is this woman?" "Are you planning on marrying her?" One even could be heard asking about Sarah Choi. 

Jumin leaned into Isabelle's ear to whisper "Just ignore them, darling." Before sliding an arm around her waist and leading her into the venue. The interior looked immaculate. Gold decor with a red carpet floor. People throughout the venue looked like they had come from wealthy families. It was hard for Isabelle to not feel out of place again. When Jumin noticed her fidgeting a bit he leaned down to whisper to her again "You look breathtaking. Please don't be self-conscious, darling."

She looked up at him with grateful eyes, "Thank you." She fought the urge to kiss him, unsure of his feelings on public displays of affection.

"Shall we find the other RFA members?" He asked.

"Yes, that sounds good."

Jumin weaved Isabelle through the sporadically placed clusters of people until they found their way to V, Yoosung, Jaehee, Zen, and a woman Isabelle was unsure she'd ever heard of. Yoosung caught sight of the two of them first. "Hello, Juman and Isabelle. Jisabelle." He tried to combine the names of both, causing Isabelle to cringe.

Zen spoke up, "Please, Yoosung, never say that again."

The woman standing next to Yoosung waved, "Nice to meet you! I'm MC."

Jaehee just made her way to Isabelle and gave her a quick hug, "I'm so glad you could come Isabelle." She looked up to Jumin and simply addressed him as "Mr. Han." To which he gave a small nod. Isabelle really hoped she could make the relationship between the two of them more friendly. The formalities made her feel awkward.

The last to greet them was Jihyun, who was the only one to address Jumin first. He put one hand on Jumin's shoulder while they shook hands, "Hello, dear friend." Then he turned to Isabelle.

"I don't believe we've met. I am Jihyun, a rather good friend of Jumin's"

"Yes, I've heard quite a bit about you Jihyun. My name is Isabelle. Pleasure to meet you!"

Jumin turned to Isabelle, "I think I'll go get us some wine. You okay with them for just a moment?"

Isabelle smiled, "Of course. Hurry back."

Jumin's eyes softened a fraction before he pulled a hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "Of course, darling."

Isabelle smiled and turned towards the other members of the RFA, only to see them gaping at her.

Isabelle got a little nervous, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

The answer came from behind her, "Because, lovely disciple. Jumin Han, Ice King, and Chairman-to-Be is smitten with you." Isabelle turned to see the source of the voice and was met with red hair, black and yellow glasses, and golden eyes. "I believe I had the pleasure of meeting you on the phone, Miss Walker."

"707?" Isabelle asked.

He grinned, "At your service."

Jihyun was at your side, "It appears I am the only member getting the pleasure of meeting you today." He joked.

Jumin arrived with two glasses of red wine and handed one to Isabelle, "I see you're getting acquainted with everyone. What nonsense is Luciel spewing?"

Luciel mocked offense, "I've just arrived. The nonsense isn't due for.." He looked down at his watch, "30 more minutes. Before we get to that segment of our night, " he reached out a hand, "would the cutie indulge a poor hacker in a dance?"

Isabelle looked up at Jumin who just shrugged, looking amused. She sighed, "I would be happy to dance."

When Luciel pulled Isabelle away for a waltz his tone was suddenly serious. "So I did a little more checking on your background."

"Oh?" Isabelle was suddenly nervous of where this was going.

"It seems you've been in Korea about two years now. Before coming here, you were engaged."

Isabelle responded tensely, "Yes, that's correct."

"Does Jumin know about that?" 

"Yes, I told him everything."

"You were also in the hospital for several injuries in the months before you left. I'm not going to ask, but I can only assume why you left." 

Isabelle let out a shaky sigh, "Yes, I'm sure you can."

"If you ever need the assistance of a hacker, or protection, you and Jumin don't hesitate to reach out to me." Luciel looked sincere.

"Thank you, Luciel." 

"Ah, but of course a god must be good to his disciples." He joked.

Isabelle couldn't help but chuckle as she felt another hand at the small of her back. 

"Mind if I cut in?" She heard Jumin ask.

"Of course, take care of her Jumin." Luciel winked.

Jumin pulled Isabelle into his arms and slowly started dancing with her, "It seems Luciel likes you, and Jihyun said you seem wonderful."

Isabelle looked up into his eyes, "That's good, I want your friends to like me." She sighed before putting her cheek against Jumin's chest.

"I noticed you were looking worried for a moment dancing with Luciel. May I ask what that was about?"

Isabelle sighed, "He did a background check, knew about James, where I come from. Said if we ever need any sort of protection to not hesitate to contact him."

Jumin kissed the top of her head, "Of course. I'll do what it takes to protect you, darling."

At the end of the song Jumin pulled Isabelle off the dance floor, "I have someone you should meet," She could tell he was nervous, "Just be prepared if he isn't the most- I don't know. Just be prepared." She could sense where this was going.

Jumin lead her to a group of people, "Father, I would like you to meet Miss Isabelle Walker."

A man much older than either of them, with some features similar to Jumin's grinned at Isabelle. "You must be the lady who's captivated my son that I keep hearing so much about. Pleasure to meet you." He grabbed Isabelle's hand and gave it a kiss that lingered slightly too long, Jumin stiffened. 

Isabelle was a little bit uncomfortable and slightly rubbed the back of her hand on her dress, as if to wipe off the kiss. She felt Jumin relax next to her. 

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Han." Isabelle tried to keep the discomfort out of her voice, but when she looked up to Jumin smirking she knew she had failed. 

Jumin wasn't keen on leaving Isabelle in a situation she wasn't comfortable in for long, so he decided to help, "We were actually just leaving. Isabelle was just getting a little tired. I just thought it would be nice to introduce you." Jumin grabbed her hand to lead her away.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Han." She smiled at him as they made their leave.

When Driver Kim brought the limousine to the entrance Isabelle and Jumin crawled in. "Sorry about my father being a little too much. I'm glad you weren't charmed by him though."

Isabelle couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her. She had to lay down in the seat as she continued to cackle. "You thought I might be charmed by that?"

"Trust me, many women have been willing to tolerate much more than that to be with my father."

"Oh Jumin," Isabelle reached up to cup his cheek, "I would never." She continued giggling.

Jumin sighed and leaned in to kiss her. Isabelle pulled him in to deepen the kiss and when they were both out of breath Jumin pulled back.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Isabelle looked into his sincere eyes and brought a hand up against his cheek, "I love you too, Jumin."

Jumin sighed, "I've never said that to a woman before."

"You called me love. Different, this is much more real." Isabelle gave him a small smile.

"Come home with me tonight? Please?" Jumin asked.

"Yes-" Isabelle barely got out before Jumin crashed his lips to hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So sorry I don't update enough but I am so grateful for every kudos notification and every comment. You all are amazing and I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!! :)


	13. A Quick Stop

Isabelle broke apart from the tangled kiss, "Jumin, we should stop by my house."

"What for?" Jumin asked.

"Clothes, toothbrush, things of that sort." Isabelle explained, though she wasn't actually sure why she felt the need to stop by her apartment so much.

"I can have all that brought to my penthouse." 

"I know. I just-I don't know. I just feel like I need to stop by my apartment real quick." Isabelle tried to explain to him.

Jumin sighed, "Okay. Whatever you need to do is fine." Jumin grabbed ahold of Isabelle's hand before instructing the driver to go to her apartment.

"I have no idea why you don't just have it delivered, but if it makes you more comfortable."

Isabelle smiled up at him, "Thank you."

Isabelle had her head on his shoulder on his way to her apartment. Jumin held onto her hand, tracing his thumb across her knuckles. When the driver got to her building and opened the door, Jumin and Isabelle both stepped out of the car.

When they arrived at her door Isabelle noticed it wasn't locked. She looked up at Jumin, confused, and then pushed her door open. 

They both gasped in shock at the image of her apartment being completely wrecked. 

The furniture was turned upside down, television was on the floor, Isabelle's belongings were strewn everywhere in the living room. 

"How...who would do this?" Isabelle was just thinking out loud, asking herself more than Jumin.

"Darling perhaps we should get out of here." Jumin tried to coax her into getting to the safety of his penthouse, and out of the situation that was currently making him more anxious by the second.

"I just...I need to check on my things. I don't know if anything was stolen." Isabelle whispered, trying desperately to keep tears from forming in her eyes.

Jumin didn't want to argue with her when she was obviously upset, or in shock, Jumin didn't know what she was feeling. Just that he had no idea what to do, and no ability to control the situation.

Isabelle made her way through her apartment, noticing nothing was stolen. In the middle of her bed, she found a single piece of paper. After reading it Isabelle collapsed and instantly started sobbing. 

Jumin was shocked. He had no idea what could have caused her to react like this. He reached out to try and cradle her as she continued to cry uncontrollably. When he saw the note still clutched in her hand, he gently pulled it out. Written in English was, "I know this is where you live, Izzy. I couldn't wait at your apartment long, but I won't stop trying to get you back."

Jumin immediately pieced the situation together, "Is this from-? How?" He looked down to Isabelle. She was still sobbing into him as he held her. "We'll get back to my place. You'll have plenty of protection there. Until he's found I'm not taking any chances with you." Jumin promised before scooping her up and taking her to his car. 

"Take us home, Driver Kim." Jumin instructed when they were safely inside.

"Sir, is Miss Walker alright?" He asked.

"I-" Jumin looked at the woman he loved, calmed a little ,but still taking shaky breathes with tears running down her face. "I don't know. She will be. I'll make sure she is. Please get us home safely."

"Yes, Sir."

 

Back at the penthouse Jumin grabbed one of his shirts, and offered it to Isabelle to sleep in. "Here, we have to get you out of that dress. I'll have everything you need brought over in the morning."

Isabelle said nothing.

"Baby, please talk to me."

Isabelle sat on the edge of his bed, and looked up at him. "I'm scared. I-I didn't think he'd find me, and I didn't expect if he ever did I'd come home to that. I don't know what would happen if he came face-to-face with me. I'm so scared, Jumin."

Jumin cupped Isabelle's face in his hands, an emotion Isabelle couldn't quite figure out shone in his eyes, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe."

Isabelle reached up to cover one of Jumin's hands, "I'm also worried about you. Who's protecting you, Jumin?"

Jumin smiled at her, "I have plenty of people paid to make sure no one physically harms me."

"I-I feel like I should fix this myself. But...I don't know what to do right now. If I were stronger I wouldn't have to-"

"Stop." Jumin said softly. "You are one of the strongest people I've ever known. You've been through so much. So, maybe his aggression and physical strength has hurt you before. Please, let me do what I can to help you. I just want everyone to be safe, and I want him in jail. Where he belongs."

"I just-" Isabelle started, "I just hoped I could run from him. That if I just left everything it would make him just forget about me. I could somehow move on. I'm lost right now."

Jumin pulled her into his arms, "Shhh...right now we're both tired. A lot has happened today. Get comfortable. We'll get some sleep and think about it in the morning."

"I...have work tomorrow. I don't know if I should call in...I don't think I'll be able to make it through a day at work."

Jumin sighed, "That's understandable. I would recommend you take a day off. Not only for your mental health, but I worry that if he could find your apartment he may know where you work too."

Isabelle took in a shaky breathe and nodded. "He wouldn't do anything in front of other people. He always tried to hide who he really was in public. Had a spotless image back home. He could try to see me though...at this point I'm not sure what he wants."

Jumin put his forehead against Isabelle's, "We'll figure this out. I promise."

Isabelle sighed and nodded against him. 

"Let's sleep. Just put on my shirt. Your toothbrush is in my bathroom." Jumin leaned up to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll get ready too."

When they were both dressed and ready to sleep, Jumin pulled Isabelle to him. "I love you," she whispered in the dark.

"I love you too. Sleep, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the king of shitheads is here. I hope when he actually is introduced everyone hates him as much as I do. Thank you to everyone who's read this far. Thank you for your kudos and comments, they all mean a lot to me! :)


	14. Aftershocks

Jumin awoke to the sound of sniffling and silent sobs coming from the floor on the opposite side of the bed. He quickly shuffled over to look down at Isabelle sitting with her head between her knees. He had never felt so helpless as he did watching her go through her own personal struggle. When he moved his hand to run it through her hair she looked up at him with watery red-rimmed eyes. 

"Sorry, I-I just needed to sit down her for a minute. I," she kind of smirked for a moment, Jumin had no idea how she could be doing that immediately after an intense crying session, "I woke up this morning and kind of forgot what had happened last night. Then it just...all came back to me. I'm gonna have to figure something out."

"What do you mean?" Jumin asked confused.

"A way to get him to go back home I guess. Just, leave me alone. I obviously can't just run. I don't know why he came here. I left two years ago. I just-" she broke off, unsure of what to say, unsure of what was going on in general.

Jumin just rubbed her back in silence, he was completely out of his depth here and just wanted to be whatever help he could be, even if this was the only comfort he could offer.

"I mean, I was aways worried something like this could happen, but I thought that was a long shot, or that I was being unreasonable I guess. I don't know..."

"Oh, love." Jumin sighed, "Is there anything you want or need me to do?"

She looked up at him again and quickly wiped away a tear that was beginning to fall, "I...don't really know what you can do."

"I'll protect you. You're safe here."

Isabelle smirked again, the same sad, amused smirk, "I can't stay here all the time."

It unsettled Jumin how much he thought that sounded like a good idea. He knew it wasn't realistic or reasonable, but he thought there was no were safer for her than his apartment. He decided to push that though away, he'd deal with his controlling tendencies later. 

"Hmm..I do have a lot of money and some interesting connections."

"I don't know if you're talking about hiring a hitman, but no." Isabelle actually let out a short giggle.

"I hear he does very good work. I'll keep him on standby."

"I feel like there are other options we should look at before that."

"Hmm?" Jumin asked.

"I could try to talk to him. Tell him he has to go home."

Jumin took a moment to realize what she had just said, "Absolutely not."

"What?" 

"I won't let you put yourself in danger like that." 

Isabelle blinked, "Let me? You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm-listen baby I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just...I just want you to be safe."

"Okay so I'll talk to him with one of your bodyguards with me."

"Love, I still don't want to risk it. If I have some more information I can deal with him."

"I think I need to figure this out, Jumin."

He swallowed hard, "Please don't talk to him in person. We can find his number or something and you can call him."

Isabelle looked at Jumin, "Okay, as long as it's me talking to him."

"Of course. I'm sure Luciel will be able to figure this out."

Isabelle nodded.

"If it doesn't work-"

"We figure something else out...or just hope he decides to leave me alone on his own. God, can you believe this is happening?" Isabelle wiped her eyes one more time even though she had already stopped crying. "Don't you have to get ready for work?"

Jumin reached out to rub his hands along her arms, "I'm not going to the office today."

"You'll make more work for Jaehee if you stay home." 

"Do you want me to leave?" Jumin asked.

"Of course not. I just know you're staying because you're worried about me. I don't want to be a burden." Isabelle really didn't want to be alone today, but she didn't want to inconvenience anyone either.

"You're never a burden." Jumin pulled her into his lap. He spoke into her hair, "I can do a little work from here, and spend the day with you, love."

"Hmm...I can think of a few things we could do today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What are these things?"

Isabelle smiled, "We could watch some movies," Jumin kissed her head, "drink some of that wine you talk about so much,"

"I talk about a lot of wine, you'd have to be more specific." He said before kissing her behind her ear.

Isabelle leaned her head to giver him more space "Any will do. There are also other things we could do," she sighed as he pressed his lips to her neck. "But first."

"Hmm?" Jumin nuzzled against her neck.

"I need to take a shower." Isabelle turned to kiss Jumin before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Jumin thought about following her but decided that she probably needed space, and they had at least the rest of the day together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT and talk about bondage and such

While Isabelle was in the shower Jumin dialed Luciel's number. After the first ring Jumin heard his friend's voice. "Oh, Mr. Han. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Isabelle is in danger. Her ex from America broke into her apartment, left her a note, and destroyed many of her things." Jumin was proud he had managed to sound calm while explaining everything to Luciel.

"Hmm, what's the plan then?"

"Well," Jumin sighed, "Isabelle wants to talk to him herself. Just by phone of course. I was wondering if you could get his number...also...if there's anything you can do to have some surveillance on him, that would be appreciated. I could give you any money and resources necessary of course."

"Is that what Isabelle wanted?" Luciel asked.

Jumin grumbled, "No, but I want to make sure she's safe. I'll take every precaution to do so." Jumin knew Isabelle would be mad if she found out he had done this without speaking to her about it first. Jumin had decided on his own that this is what was necessary to make sure she's safe.

Luciel replied, "Okay, well as long as I'm getting paid and..."

"And?" Jumin urged him to continue.

"And I get to play with Elly."

Jumin sighed, "Fine, you can play with Elizabeth The Third."

"Wow," Luciel started. You must really love this girl, you never let me play with Elly."

"More than anything."

They were both quiet for a moment. "Well," Luciel cleared his throat, "I should have his number soon. I'll text it to you."

"Thank you, Luciel."

"You're welcome, Jumin. Defender of Justice 707 never lets down a woman who is in a crisis."

"I'm hanging up now." Jumin said before ending the call.

Jumin went over to sit on the bed when Isabelle popped her head out from behind the door. "Hey, Jumin."

"Yes?"

"I forgot to get clothes, can you grab some for me?"

Jumin tried to hide his smile, "Why are you hiding behind the door? Not to alarm you, love, but I've already seen you without clothes on."

"Juminnnn" Isabelle grumbled. 

"Alright." Jumin walked to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and tossed it to her. "There you go."

"Jumin."

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I need pants, and underwear."

"Unnecessary." Jumin teased.

Isabelle sighed, "Fine. I'll just wear the shirt. Hope none of your staff sees me today." She complains as she puts on the gray shirt she was given.

"I'm quite sure they'll stay out of my room."

"Are you planning on us staying in here?" Isabelle asked, a little worried.

"Hmm, for a while." 

Isabelle walked over to him. "And why would that be?"

Jumin reached out to rub his hands along Isabelle's thighs, "Oh, because I think you mentioned us doing 'other things' today."

"Oh? But I thought I mentioned movies and wine first."

"Well, love, I don't watch many movies, and the wine can wait." Jumin said as he grasped her thighs and made her shuffle closer to him.

Isabelle's breath hitched at the sudden movement, and the grasp Jumin had on her thighs. "Well, looks like 'other things' it is."

Jumin moved his hand between Isabelle's thighs and slowly started making his way up, once he reached up and dragged a finger along Isabelle's slit she gasped. She knew she had to have already been wet, but didn't think much of it until Jumin took his moist finger to his mouth and tasted her.

"You know, I do enjoy wine, but you...you taste so much better." The sight and Jumin's words alone made Isabelle moan, and she launched herself at Jumin.

Jumin was a little surprised at the sudden movement, but sighed into Isabelle's mouth when it reached his. He rolled them over and grabbed Isabelle's hands, pinning them above her head. Isabelle rubbed herself against Jumin's clothed legs. Still in the pants he wore to sleep in. She rolled her hips and the friction made her moan. 

Jumin pulled away from their kiss to look down at her "Would you like to try something?" he asked.

"Like what?"

Jumin smiled down at her, "Nothing much, just tying your hands together."

Isabelle nodded at him. 

"I need a 'yes' or 'no' Isabelle." Jumin stated.

"Yes, please." 

At that Jumin smiled and gave Isabelle a quick kiss. He went into his large closet and Isabelle heard him moving around for a moment before he came out holding a plain black tie, "I know using a tie seems pretty, I don't know cliche I guess, but I don't have any rope here." Jumin walked over to Isabelle and motioned for her to sit up. "Have you ever done this before?" Jumin asked.

"No." Isabelle muttered.

"Well, since it's your first time being restrained, you get to choose. Hands in front or behind your back?" 

Isabelle thought for a moment before deciding, "Behind me, please."

"Okay, stand up, and face the bed."

Isabelle did as he asked.

"Good girl." 

Isabelle didn't feel she had ever desired to hear that in bed, but heat pooled low in her stomach at the praise from Jumin. Jumin grabbed the hem of the shirt he had given her to wear and she lifted her arms to help him remove it. Once it was off she put her hands behind her back. Jumin quickly wrapped the tie around her wrists and secured it.

"Okay?" Jumin asked.

Isabelle smirked, "Yes, sir." She was really just testing it out to see how he'd react and heard Jumin make a noise of approval.

"If you tell me to stop I will, okay Isabelle?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes at how thorough he was being at making sure she was comfortable with everything, she appreciated the sentiment, but right now she was not in a mood for discussion. "Yes, Jumin, but please touch me."

Jumin smirked, "I planned to." 

Isabelle felt Jumins hand put pressure on the back of her neck, just enough so she knew he wanted her to lower her body so she was bent over on the bed. It was plenty high so she was bent at the waist with her ass in the air, but not uncomfortably. She felt Jumin's hand run down her spine, over her ass, and settle on her sex as he began to rub her clit in slow circles. Isabelle sighed at the feeling. After a while she started to feel pressure building, her breathing heavy, and her moans growing louder. When Jumin's hand left her, she whimpered. 

She heard Jumin chuckle behind her, "Is there something you want Isabelle?"

She put her face against the bed to muffle her words when she spoke.

"I didn't hear that, love."

Isabelle turned her head, "Please, fuck me, Jumin."

"I do love hearing you say that." Jumin slid his pants down and positioned himself at Isabelle's entrance. "You ready?"

"Please." Isabelle breathed, before gasping as Jumin thrust inside of her. Jumin immediately set a rough pace as he gripped Isabelle's hips for added leverage. "Yes, fuck!" Isabelle moaned loudly. Isabelle heard the sound of skin hitting skin, and their combined moans, and thought she had never thought anything sounded so good. Jumin's brutal pace continues, never faltering. After a while Jumin's hand gripped Isabelle's hair and pulled her head back just a little.

"Please," Isabelle moaned.

"What do you want?" Jumin asked in almost a growl.

"Please make me cum." Isabelle begged.

Jumin let go of her hair and reached around to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, "Cum for me, love."

In a few more thrusts Isabelle's orgasm shook through her, and she gave a few more loud moans. Jumin was pulled into his own orgasm, and after a few last thrusts laid against Isabelle's back.

When Jumin caught his breath he pulled out of her and untied her arms. Once they were both on the bed he rubbed her red wrists."Sorry if I got a little carried away."

Isabelle snorted, "Jumin, that was amazing. Don't apologize."

"I just don't know what you do and don't like...sexually I mean. So, I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Isabelle smiled, she liked the consideration Jumin showed her, "Well, you can file that solidly under things I'm absolutely comfortable with. I don't mind you being rough."

Jumin smiled and kissed her hair.

"Hey, Jumin.."

"Hmm?"

"You said you didn't have any rope here. Have you used rope often?"

"Among other things."

"Like what?" Isabelle was beginning to get curious about Jumin's sexual experiences. Not that who they were with mattered but just what he's done in general.

"Well, I really like ribbon."

"Oh? Why?"

"I think it looks nice and for purposes of, say, just tying your hands it works well and isn't as coarse as rope. I truly don't wish to give you- or uhh- the people I've been with rope burn."

Isabelle pondered that for a moment, "I don't want to ask anything you're uncomfortable with, but do you like, I don't know, hurting women you have sex with."

Jumin shook his head, "No, in the past anything I've done with women always had the end goal of pleasing them. If they didn't like doing something I would never want to." 

"Would you..want to do more of those things with me?" Isabelle turned to look at him.

"If you wanted to," Jumin started, "But we can have that conversation at another time. I'm sure your hungry and this morning has already been a lot to take in."

Isabelle nodded. She was starving and the conversation did seem like a bit much after all that had taken place that morning. Still, she was curious about the things she had learned about Jumin, and kind of excited about the prospect of learning more about this side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter probably seems really different compared to the last few but I was really just writing and kept going with what I felt like putting down, which just happened to be smutty garbage. Hope you enjoy!


	16. What’s Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is made to contact Isabelle’s ex and make things clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to give a heads up that this chapter was kinda rough to write and may be rough to read. Just some very harsh language and heavy themes so just make sure you don’t continue if at any point it gets to be too much.

Jumin and Isabelle enjoyed a meal together while Elizabeth rubbed against them, seeming to ask to be fed.

“Elizabeth the Third, you know it’s not time for you to eat yet. Your meal will be soon.” Jumin admonished the white cat.

Isabelle giggled, “Come on, Jumin. The poor girl’s hungry.”

“I don’t want her eating schedule to be thrown off,” Jumin explained, “And don’t take her side. You’ll spoiled her.”

“Oh,” Isabelle scoffed. As if she isn’t spoiled already.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “Isabelle has more expensive jewels hanging on her neck than most people own.”

“That’s not being spoiled. It’s what she deserves.”

“Hmmm...is you say so.”

Jumin leaned over and kissed Isabelle on the nose, “Stop arguing about my cat, love.”

Isabelle tried to hide her amusement, “You think this is an argument?”

“Of sorts. We are disagreeing in a way. You’re being sarcastic. It’s a lighthearted argument.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. Jumin’s phone buzzed next to him and he quickly looked at it, the playful atmosphere immediately changed when Isabelle saw his face.

“What is it?” She asked.

“It’s Luciel. He’s found his number.”

The air left Isabelle’s lungs. When she regained the ability to speak she muttered, “I see.”

“You don’t have to contact him. I could probably have some strings pulled to get him out of the country.”

“No, I need to talk to him. This is my problem, not yours. Thank you for your help so far, but I need to deal with him.” Isabelle squared her shoulders to convince Jumin that she was confident in her decision. 

He sighed, looking at her with his dark eyes, “You know I have no issue doing whatever it takes to make sure you’re safe, love.”

“I know,” Isabelle responded. “It just truly isn’t your problem to deal with.”

They sat in silence for a moment, the air heavy around them with anxiety.

“So, can I have his number? I might as well get it over with.”

“Wait a moment.” Jumin went to press on one of the speakers to reach different parts of the house. “May I have an extra phone brought to my room, please.” He released the speaker and made his way back to the bed. “I don’t want him having one of our personal numbers.”

“You just have extra phones lying around?” Isabelle arched an eyebrow at him.

“Yes,” he tilted his head, “Something strange about that?”

Isabelle giggled, “So much about you is strange, Mr. Han. I assure you this isn’t the strangest.”

Jumin tried to keep his lips from turning up, to maintain a straight face, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

The lighthearted moment was broken when there was a knock at the door.

“Enter.”

A member of the house staff opened the door, gave them both a polite nod, and handed the phone they had brought to Jumin.

“Thank you. You may leave now.”

If Isabelle had to guess, the woman was probably in her early forties, had warm brown eyes, and looked very motherly. She hadn’t thought about how much personal staff Jumin employs at his penthouse, but figured she should learn all their names at lease one day. 

When the woman left, Isabelle was still in her thoughts. Jumin cleated his throat to get her attention, “Love? You alright?”

“Huh,” Isabelle responded before correcting herself, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“How I don’t know much about the staff here at the penthouse.”

Jumin smirked, “I’m sure you can get to know them more if you’d like.” He hesitated for a second, before looking down at the phone in his hand, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Isabelle took a breathe, and exhaled through her mouth, “Yeah. Like I said, I’d rather get it over with.” 

Jumin dialed the number Luciel had sent into the phone, and handed it to her. “Click the call button whenever your ready.”

Isabelle stood up and began pacing before clicking the green button on the screen. She had really wondered if he would even pick up, as he wouldn’t know the number. Then she could leave him a message, and hopefully he’d get the point. However, after a few rings she heard the small noise that alerted her to the fact that he had picked up. Her breath caught in her chest and she waited until she heard him speak.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Isabelle hesitated, before shakily responding, “James.”

“Isabelle!” He exclaimed, “Hello, darling. How did you get my number?”

She couldn’t think of any response to hearing his voice, him sounding excited to speak to her, him calling her ‘darling.’

“Oh, well I guess it doesn’t matter. I’ve come to bring you home! It’s been really strange without you. Everyone misses you, some thought you were dead, it’s really been-“

Isabelle finally cut off his rambling. “I’m not coming back. You need to go home.”

“What?” James said, anger seeping into his voice.

“I’ve come a long way to find you.”

“And I’ve come a long way to avoid you.” Isabelle felt tears going down her cheeks.

“Avoid me? That can’t be it. It’s that rich little prick you’re with now isn’t it? Found someone with more money and chased him like the gold-digging whore you are?” James had quickly went from happily rambling to nearly shouting in anger. With each word Isabelle felt herself becoming more of the scared girl she used to be. His tone reminding her of how he’d sound before his hand would connect with her skin, leaving marks that wouldn’t leave for days or weeks. 

“Fucking answer me, you bitch.” Finally she snapped out of her fear, and it was replaced with anger. She looked up to Jumin’s worried face and he nodded at her, seemingly in encouragement.

“I am NOT the same woman you abused two years ago. You don’t even know me anymore. I’m not leaving. So just get on a plane, and fucking go.”

James was silent for a second, “I’m not fucking leaving. You are and will always be mine and if I have to drag you home and chain you to the fucking wall to prove it, I will. Don’t fuck with me, Isabelle.”

“I told you, I’m not leaving.” Tears of so many different emotions were streaming down Isabelle’s face, she knew her voice was thick with her sobs as she spoke, but she didn’t care. “I don’t belong to you, I belong to me. You don’t control me anymore. Leave or I will find a way to make you.” Isabelle didn’t wait for a response as she clicked the ‘end call’ button. She held the phone in both of her hands and moved to the floor. Clutching the phone and resting her head against her knuckles, she let herself be consumed with her sobs.

In a moment, Jumin was next to her. He pulled her into his arms and spoke gently, “Shh, I’m here, baby. You’re safe.”

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Jumin and pressed her head into his shoulder. He continued saying comforting words to her, “It’ll be okay, love. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

After minutes that felt more like hours Isabelle finally spoke, “He said he wasn’t leaving until I went with him. That-“ Isabelle broke off crying.

“Take your time, love.”

“H-he said that...that if he had to...he’d drag me home...and ch-chain me to a wall to prove I belong to him.”

Jumin felt his heart contract painfully when he heard the words Isabelle had said. He closed his eyes to try and get a hold of his own emotions. Before leaning back to take Isabelle’s face between his hands, “I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Do you hear me? Whatever you ask me to do, I will. I love you. I’m so sorry, Isabelle.” Jumin leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead before pulling her into his arms again.

“He knows about you.”

“I had assumed since pictures of us were in the media.” 

“He called me a gold-digging whore.”

Jumin scoffed, “Trust me, love, I’ve met enough of those in my life to know you aren’t one.”

“I know. Just, I don’t know, being called one makes me feel like people actually think I am one.”

“It doesn’t matter what they think you are. It matters what you and I know you are.”

Isabelle took a few more shuddering breaths, “Now I’ve gotta figure out where to go from here.”

“You could leave it up to me.”

Isabelle sighed, “And you’ll what? Hire a hitman.”

“I have some pretty powerful friends. Could have him removed from the country...or a hitman.” Jumin was only half-joking with the last option.

“I’ll figure something out. Having him deported would be nice, but doesn’t sit well with me. Feels wrong.”

“I won’t do anything you don’t approve of...” Jumin trailed off before finishing, “Unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“This is my problem, Jumin.”

“And I love you, so it’s my problem too, Isabelle.”

Isabelle sighed, “We should probably get off the floor.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Jumin put his arms under Isabelle’s back and knees before standing, and carrying her to the bed. “I’ll get you some water and aspirin in case you get a headache. Wait here.”

Isabelle pulled a pillow against her stomach and hugged it while waiting for Jumin, thinking of all the things James had said, and what she could possibly do. When Jumin retuned he placed the glass and aspirin tablets on the nightstand next to Isabelle, and crawled in bed beside her. 

“Drink some water and get some rest, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on very little sleep and only cried once so that’s almost a win. I want to thank anyone who’s continued to read this far for the support and patience. I know my updates are very inconsistent and I don’t write for this fic as much as I should, but I’m thankful for everything so far!


End file.
